


Incubi

by InflexusNinurta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-04-08
Packaged: 2021-04-10 20:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InflexusNinurta/pseuds/InflexusNinurta
Summary: Bakura versucht eigentlich nur sein Studium über die Bühne zu bringen, bis es ihn aus Geldnot an die Bar eines Bordells treibt und ein Dämon einen riesigen Narren an ihm frisst. Buchstäblich. Eine neue Geschäftsidee ist geboren, doch leider nicht für lang, da sich für die Bestie alsbald ein Jäger findet...
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog - Loved To Death

Wieder und wieder stieß das braunhaarige Mädchen sein Becken in die Höhe, drängte sich unablässig einem unsichtbaren Widerstand entgegen und liebkoste wie von Sinnen die eigenen Brüste, während immer intensivere Lustlaute ihren keuchenden Mund verließen. Sie stand kurz vor dem Orgasmus. Und sie scherte sich nicht um all die entsetzten Menschen im Raum, die sie anstarrten, Gebete brüllten, Weihwasser spritzten und mit Kreuzen herumfuchtelten. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war der heimliche Liebhaber, den niemand außer ihr sehen konnte und der sie mit seinen Berührungen und Bewegungen restlos um den Verstand brachte. Ihr war egal, dass der Mann, der sie da so berauschend penetrierte ein Dämon sein sollte, ihr war alles egal, solange er nur ihre ins Unermessliche angestiegene Wollust befriedigte. Verzweifelt griffen ihre schweißnassen Hände ins Leere, versuchten immer wieder, den schönen Körper des unheilvollen Wesens in ihr zu ergreifen und zu liebkosen, doch sie konnten den falschen Geliebten nicht fassen. Ein letztes Mal stemmte sie den gesamten Unterleib nach oben, drückte sich dem glühenden Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen mit aller Kraft entgegen, hatte fast ihren Höhepunkt erreicht- als ein lautes Platschen zu hören war und die Sünderin mit irritiertem Blick auf die Matratze zurücksackte.

Im selben Moment machte sich ein Murmeln und Kreischen zwischen den Anwesenden breit, als die nun sichtbare Kreatur auf dem Mädchen langsam den Kopf drehte und mit eisigen Augen in die Menge glotzte, um einen einzelnen Jungen zu taxieren, der den hasserfüllten Blick unbeeindruckt erwiderte. Der blasse Mann, den das Ungeheuer so wutentbrannt anvisiert hatte, lächelte kühl und ließ das Fläschchen in seiner Hand sinken, ehe er die weißen langen Haare gelassen über die Schulter zurückwarf.

„Ich habe dich sichtbar gemacht, damit hast du hier jede Macht verloren.“, sprach er mit feierlicher Stimme und kam einen Schritt auf das Höllenwesen zu, wobei alle anderen zurückwichen.

„Ich befehle dir, von diesem Mädchen abzulassen und dorthin zu verschwinden, wo du hergekommen bist.“

Doch anstatt zu gehorchen, richtete sich der Teufel plötzlich nur in einer fließenden Bewegung auf und stemmte die dunklen Hände in die ebenso dunklen muskulösen Hüften, bevor er sich eine weiße Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht blies und den Albino am anderen Ende des Zimmer höhnisch musterte.

„So? Und wenn ich keine Lust dazu habe, du erbärmliche Witzfigur?“

Er lachte gehässig.

„Was willst du denn machen? Noch mehr von deinem Wässerchen auf mich kippen? Oder möchtest du auch, wie die anderen Trottel hier, dazu übergehen ein harmloses kleines Kreuz zu schwingen?“

Das Lachen verging dem Dunkelhäutigen schlagartig, als der Angesprochene unerwartet in aller Ruhe ein Buch hervorzog und es aufschlug.

„Nicht ganz.“  
Noch ehe der Dämon etwas tun konnte, hatte der Langhaarige die Hand ausgestreckt und unbeirrbar damit angefangen, einige Zeilen von den Seiten abzulesen, die zu verstehen jedoch niemand fähig war. Es mochte eine alte geheime Sprache sein, die schon längst tot und vergessen war und an die sich nur noch ein kleiner Kreis weiser Männer erinnern konnte. Einige Augenblicke gafften die Menschen im Raum fasziniert auf den Weißhaarigen in ihrer Mitte, der die fremden Worte so durchdringend und konzentriert hervorbrachte, als seien sie Teil seiner Muttersprache, dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den hellhaarigen Geist gezogen.

Der muskulöse Mann hatte begonnen unkontrollierte Laute auszustoßen, zuckte auf seinem Opfer vor und zurück, krallte die dunklen Finger in die weißen kurzen Strähnen und schien offenkundig grausamste Schmerzen zu erleiden. Doch auch das hielt den jungen Albino nicht auf. Erbarmungslos sprach er weiter und hörte nicht einmal auf, als das Monstrum vor Qual schreiend vom Bett herabstürzte und minutenlang um Gnade winselte, ehe es sich in einem undurchsichtigen schwarzen Nebel auflöste und einfach verschwand.

Applaus und Jubel folgten, Männer und Frauen fielen dem Weißhaarigen um den Hals, während die unendlich erleichterten Eltern ihr nun gerettetes Töchterchen in die Arme schlossen und dem Exorzisten ohne weitere Fragen ein riesiges Geldbündel in die bleichen Hände drückten. Sie merkten gar nicht mehr, wie der blasse Mann sich recht bald aus dem Staub machte und ihre fröhliche Runde so schnell wie möglich verließ, viel zu sehr musste ihr persönliches Wunder der Erlösung gefeiert werden.

Müde wankte der Albino aus dem Fahrstuhl, der ihn zu seiner Wohnung befördert hatte und kramte erschöpft gähnend nach dem passenden Schlüssel zu seiner Tür. Man, war das ein langer Tag gewesen...

Lautlos stieß er das dunkle Holz zur Seite, welches seine Wohnung vom Rest der Welt trennte und trat schweigend in den Flur, ehe er die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Doch anstatt sofort ins Innere der Wohnung zu gehen, blieb er einige Momente argwöhnisch stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Was denn? Kein Überfall heute?

Misstrauisch zog er sich die Schuhe aus und warf erst einen kritischen Blick in die Küche, dann ins Wohnzimmer. Wo war sein fragwürdiger Mitbewohner denn hin?

Der Bleiche zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ach,....eigentlich war ihm das auch vollkommen egal. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er doch eh für jede Sekunde dankbar, die dieser Quälgeist nicht bei ihm herum hing. So ging er entschieden besser gelaunt in die Küche und machte sich einige Sandwiches, um seinen knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen, schließlich war dieser letzte Exorzismus heute nicht der einzige gewesen und ohne Nahrung gab selbst der beste Dämonenjäger irgendwann den Löffel ab.

Nachdem er sich bis zum Erbrechen vollgestopft hatte, ließ er sich zufrieden auf seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und blickte selig an die Decke. Eigentlich ging es ihm momentan doch wirklich gut.

Nie im Leben hätte er geglaubt, dass seine total verrückte Schnapsidee so brillant funktionieren würde.

Er seufzte entspannt. Es war Zeit ins Bett zu gehen und sich anständig auszuschlafen. Wer wusste, wann der andere zurück kam?

Ohne Eile räumte der Weißhaarige den Tisch ab und machte sich ins Bad auf, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und danach endlich in sein weiches, flauschiges Bett zu fallen. Dass man ihn nicht lassen würde, ahnte er dabei höchstens unterschwellig.

Gedankenverloren sah der Langhaarige einige Sekunden zu, wie der Zahnputzschaum im Abfluss verschwand, dann schloss er ermattet die Augen. Wie viel Geld er mit diesem komischen Job schon verdient hatte. Noch ein paar Mal...und er konnte sich für immer zur Ruhe setzen. Ja, dann hatte er endlich all das, was er sich immer erträumt hatte.

Entschlossen hob er den Kopf und schaute energisch in den Spiegel, in der Erwartung dort den festen Blick brauner Augen zu erkennen, doch was er stattdessen erblickte, ließ ihn nur mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zurück wirbeln.

Das Bild eines Mannes war im Spiegel zu sehen. Ein Mann, der dem Albino nicht im Geringsten ähnlich sah - von der Haarfarbe abgesehen – und den verstörten Bleicheren intensiv fixierte. Es war der Dämon, den er vor nur wenigen Stunden zur Aufgabe seines Opfers gezwungen hatte. Offenkundig in allerbester Verfassung.

Entgeistert und mit dem Rücken an die Badezimmertür gedrängt, wurde der Langhaarige Zeuge, wie die Kreatur zunächst ohne jede Hektik eine dunkle Hand aus dem kalten Glas streckte und anschließend gemächlich, nach und nach aus der glatten, harten Oberfläche heraus zu kriechen begann, bis sie vollständig und völlig nackt im Bad des Exorzisten stand und sich gelassen vor diesem aufrichtete. Grinsend kam das Ungeheuer auf seinen Gegenspieler zu und legte wie selbstverständlich die Arme um den Kleineren, der sich keinen Millimeter rührte, ehe es den schmächtigen Körper fest an den eigenen muskulösen Rumpf drückte. Der Albino konnte noch immer den starken Geruch von Rosen wahrnehmen, den das Wasser, mit welchem er den Dämon sichtbar gemacht hatte, auf der dunklen Haut hinterlassen hatte.

„Bakura-Schatz, wolltest du dich etwa allen Ernstes schlafen legen, ohne deinen über alles geliebten Lieblingsmitbewohner gefüttert zu haben?“

Der Angesprochene rümpfte unwillkürlich die Nase, bevor er sich genervt seufzend dazu herab ließ, dem anderen Weißhaarigen zu antworten.

„Du musst zugeben, dass es einen Versuch wert war.“

Das Kichern, welches auf diese Äußerung folgte, ließ Bakura nur noch unzufriedener dreinblicken.

„Ah, immer bist du so gemein, das macht dich gleich noch viel appetitlicher. Irgendwann verlieb ich mich bestimmt noch mal in dich~“, säuselte der Dunkelhäutige, wobei er das Zusammenzucken des Kleineren kommentarlos überging und die weichen Finger nur zärtlich unter dessen Hemd wandern ließ, um fast beiläufig die blasse glatte Haut zu liebkosen.

„Hör auf solchen Unsinn zu faseln und lass uns endlich anfangen. Ich bin todmüde und muss morgen wieder früh aufstehen.“, war alles, was er zur Antwort erhielt, ehe er spüren konnte, wie der schmächtige Junge sich resignierend in seine ersten zaghaften Annäherungen ergab. Der Dämon musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ja, mit Bakura hatte er einen wirklich außergewöhnlich unkomplizierten Wirt gefunden. Kein Wunder, dass er solch einen Narren an dem Jüngeren gefressen hatte.

Ohne Eile begann er die Knöpfe des lästigen Hemdes mit einer Hand zu öffnen, während seine andere mühelos den Bund der Jeans beiseite schob und sich unaufhaltsam in die eng anliegende Shorts des Albinos hineindrängte, um dessen empfindlichsten Punkt mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beglücken. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis dem hilflosen Langhaarigen ein erstes unterdrücktes Aufseufzen entkam und er sich in wachsender Entspannung gegen die Badezimmertür sinken ließ, um jede einzelne Berührung des anderen vollends erfassen zu können.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er es jedes Mal genoss, sich mit Haut und Haaren auf seinen dämonischen Liebhaber einzulassen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Akefia wahrscheinlich die einzige Person war, die es fertig brachte, den Blasseren in derartige Ekstase zu versetzen, dass er oft von mehreren Höhepunkten hintereinander überrollt wurde und danach nicht selten vor Erschöpfung und Lust einfach das Bewusstsein verlor. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Sex mit dem muskulösen Mann ihn nahezu süchtig gemacht hatte...und doch hasste er nichts mehr, als wenn sie sich wieder einmal in hemmungsloser Gier miteinander vereinigten.

Es war erst ein halbes Jahr vergangen, seit Akefia und der Albino sich über den Weg gelaufen waren.

In einer Lokalität, die Kreaturen wie den Inkubi zwangsläufig magisch anziehen musste. In einer Lokalität, die der Dunkelhäutige schamlos missbraucht hatte, um seinem Wirt die Unschuld zu rauben und damit ein unzerstörbares Band zwischen ihnen zu flechten. Ein Band, welches Bakura so mitleidlos an den erotischen Teufel fesselte, dass er trotz diverser Herzensbrüche und kontinuierlichem Liebeskummer doch niemals schaffte, sich von dem anderen Weißhaarigen zu trennen. Auch dieses Mal nicht, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass Akefia ihn bloß benutzte.

Lautes erfülltes Stöhnen perlte über die bleichen Lippen, als ihr Besitzer sich schwer mit dem Rücken auf die Waschmaschine sinken ließ, da seine schwankenden Beine allmählich den Dienst versagten. Alles, was der Albino noch wahrnehmen konnte, waren die kräftigen Finger, die immer tiefer und tiefer in seinen bebenden Körper vorstießen, sowie die göttlichen Lippen und die wunderbare Zunge, die seine ohnehin schon rosige Erektion mit jeder Sekunde noch härter werden ließen, während er bis um Maximum erregt die hellen Finger in die Fläche unter ihm krallte und sich alle Mühe gab, mit seinen lustvollen und flehenden Lauten nicht das ganze Haus aufzuwecken.

„A..Akefia, ich..ich will...“, stieß er schließlich dennoch zwischen sehnsüchtigen Seufzern und wohligem Aufstöhnen hervor und hob mit letzter Kraft den Kopf, um den anderen Mann anzublicken, der bedächtig zu ihm aufsah und nur lüstern grinste.

„Ach, bist du sicher? Ich dachte, du seist immer noch böse auf mich.“

Der Ausdruck der braunen, völlig benebelten Augen sprach Bände, was den Dämon amüsiert auflachen ließ, bevor er langsam die Finger aus dem zitternden Körper zog und sich gemächlich über den bleichen Jungen beugte, wobei er dessen Beine sanft aber bestimmt nach oben und zur Seite drückte.

„Hast du nicht erst gestern wieder gesagt, dass ich das gefälligst lassen solle?“

Bakura bekam nur ein kehliges, gieriges Stöhnen als Antwort heraus. Ja, er hatte dem Älteren so oft gesagt, dass er keine Vereinigung mehr mit ihm wünschte. Seit jenem Tag, an dem er so bescheuert gewesen war, Akefia seine Liebe zu gestehen und am eigenen Leibe erfahren hatte, wie entsetzlich es sein konnte, sein Herz an einen Inkubus zu verlieren.

Doch obwohl er den Sex mit dem Dunkelhäutigen genau deswegen hasste und ihn eigentlich nie näher an sich heranlassen wollte, als es unbedingt nötig war, musste er seine eigens aufgestellten Regeln doch immer wieder über Bord werfen. Die Sehnsucht danach mit dem unflätigen Weißhaarigen vollends zu verschmelzen steigerte sich einfach mit jedem Mal ins Unermessliche. Genauso, wie die aufrichtige Liebe, die er für diesen boshaften Mann empfand.

Atemlos beobachtete er, wie der muskulöse Rumpf sich ohne Hektik auf den seinen sinken ließ, bevor eine warme Zunge an seinem geröteten Ohr entlang strich und eine tiefe dunkle Stimme ihn höhnisch dazu aufforderte, seinen Wunsch noch einmal anständig zu formulieren. Bakura konnte nicht ausstehen, wenn sein Liebhaber ihn dermaßen mit seiner eigenen Lust quälte, dennoch öffnete er völlig entkräftet ein letztes Mal den Mund und flehte fast unhörbar um die Nähe der größeren Kreatur. Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, konnte er fühlen, wie der andere hart in ihn eindrang und stieß einen Ton absoluter Glückseligkeit aus, ehe er die blassen Finger in den dunklen Rücken krallte und sich vollkommen unbeherrscht der leidenschaftlichen Penetration seines Geliebten hingab.

Drei oder vier Orgasmen erschütterten unmittelbar nacheinander den völlig ausgelaugten Leib des kleineren Weißhaarigen, dann sackte er einfach in sich zusammen und blieb schwer atmend auf der Waschmaschine liegen, wobei er nur entfernt wahrnahm, wie der Dämon sich mit einem entspannten Seufzen aus ihm löste.

„Wie immer köstlich...“, hörte er Akefia zufrieden raunen, bevor dieser sich in schwarzen Rauch auflöste und sein halbtotes Opfer achtlos liegen ließ.

Bakura hätte am liebsten geheult, wenn er noch die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte.

Er liebte Akefia. Er liebte ihn wirklich. Viel mehr, als es für ihn gesund sein konnte. Doch dem Dunkelhäutigen war das einerlei. Ein Inkubus lebte von der Energie, die ein Mensch während seines Höhepunktes freisetzte. Je besser ein Opfer mit der eignen Energie des Dämons zusammen passte, desto mehr hatte dieser hinterher davon. Und niemand wies eine höhere Kompatibilität mit Akefia auf, als Bakura. Das war im Großen und Ganzen der Grund, weshalb er sich so auf den Albino eingeschossen hatte. Natürlich konnte der Größere auch von anderen Menschen leben, wenn er denn wollte, doch im Vergleich zu dem kläglichen Mahl, das andere Opfer ihm bieten konnten, war der Langhaarige ein riesiges Buffet. Genauso hatte er es dem Braunäugigen gesagt, als dieser ihm in einem intimen Moment seine große und endlose Liebe gestanden hatte.

Bakura verzog gequält das Gesicht. Er konnte spüren, dass sein ganz persönlicher Parasit ihm auch diesmal wieder eine unerhörte Menge Lebensenergie gestohlen hatte. Jedes Mal, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, wurde der Zustand des Kleineren schlimmer. Immer häufiger überkamen ihn Schwächeanfälle, er war ununterbrochen müde und erschöpft und selbst die Ärzte hatten begonnen ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass die unnatürliche Ermattung seines Körpers allmählich lebensbedrohliche Züge annahm. Doch auch das war dem anderen Weißhaarigen vollkommen egal. Bakura war schließlich nur ein Wirt und wenn er an Auszehrung starb, musste der Parasit eben weiterziehen und sich den nächsten suchen, so war das Leben nun mal. Er war für den Inkubus im Grunde nicht mehr wert, als schmackhaftes Schlachtvieh - und das wusste der unglückliche Junge nur zu gut.

Trotzdem hatte er sein Herz vollkommen und unwiderruflich an seinen Geliebten verloren. Wohl wissend, dass ihn diese Zuneigung eines Tages das Leben kosten musste. Wohl wissend, dass der andere über diesen Verlust keine Träne vergießen würde.

Manchmal hoffte er, dass ihn jemand vor diesem Schicksal erretten käme, ihn aus den Klauen dieser gefräßigen Monstrosität befreite und ihm die echte Liebe schenkte, nach der er sich so sehr verzehrte. Aber er wusste, dass das völlig unmöglich war.

Bakura war dem Dunkelhäutigen längst viel zu intensiv verfallen, als das noch irgendjemand anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit hätte erhaschen können. So verfallen, dass er sich manchmal sogar danach sehnte, endlich von diesem Mann verschlungen zu werden und lustvoll in den Armen Akefias zu sterben. Er konnte sich einfach nichts wundervolleres vorstellen, als leidenschaftlich zu Tode geliebt zu werden. Seine Situation war wirklich hoffnungslos.


	2. A Brother And His...

„Wie lange willst du denn noch in den Tag hineinpennen, ich dachte, du müsstest früh aufstehen!“, ertönte eine kritische Stimme und ließ den erschöpften Albino aus seinem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hochfahren. Langsam setzte er sich auf und musterte schweigend die warme, weiche Decke, die so sorgfältig über ihn gelegt worden war, ehe er den Blick der brennenden Augen auf seinen Mitbewohner richtete.  
Akefia sah wie immer hervorragend erholt aus und schenkte dem Jüngeren sein charmantestes boshaftes Lächeln, während er gierig weiter eine Schüssel Instantnudeln leer fraß.  
„Ja, ...muss ich auch.“, erwiderte der Langhaarige schließlich gähnend, nachdem er sich wohl zum tausendsten Mal gefragt hatte, wieso der Dämon eigentlich so verrückt nach menschlicher Nahrung war, wenn er doch eh nur von ganz anderen Dingen lebte.  
„Eines deiner...Opfer heiratet heute und man wollte mich unbedingt dabei haben. Die sind wirklich alle selten bescheuert.“  
„Gibt es Torte?“  
Eben noch war Bakura emsig damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich in sein blödes Hemd zu quälen und seine Krawatte zuzubinden, doch nun hielt er abrupt inne. Nur langsam ließ er den kritischen Blick der braunen Augen zu seinem grinsenden Quälgeist wandern, der ungeniert weiter auf dem Sessel gegenüber des Bettes herumfläzte.  
„Du kommst nicht mit.“, zischte er schließlich kalt und wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu, um sich weiter fertig zu machen.  
„Ooooch, warum denn nicht? Wir haben so lange nichts mehr zusammen unternommen und so eine Hochzeit ist doch ein netter Ort für ein Date. Ich wette, das Essen dort ist fantastisch und-“  
„Du hast die Braut gefickt, wenn du dich erinnerst! Du bist wohl der einzige, den sie dort auf keinen Fall sehen wollen!“, fiel der Kleinere dem anderen ärgerlich ins Wort und stemmte gereizt die Hände in die Hüften, während er den unschuldig dreinschauenden Dämon genervt taxierte.  
„Außerdem sollte allmählich selbst in deinen Kopf hineinpassen, dass uns niemand zusammen sehen darf, weil sonst unser ganzer schöner Schwindel auffliegt und ich eine ganze Menge Ärger bekomme!“  
Das breite Grinsen auf dem dunklen Gesicht ließ ihn resignierend aufseufzen. Jaja. Seinem Geliebten war doch eh völlig egal, ob er seinetwegen Probleme bekam. Für ihn war das ja bloß ein witziger und sehr nahrhafter Zeitvertreib...  
„Die Olle wird mich schon nicht wiedererkennen, ich wette, die war eh viel zu benebelt vom -“, erhob sich abermals die Stimme des Ungeheuers, ehe sie von dessen Wirt ausgebremst wurde.  
„Nein heißt nein. Selbst wenn sie dich vergessen hat, bei den ganzen Zeugen wird wohl irgendwer dabei gewesen sein, der sich dein Gesicht gemerkt hat und dann bin ich fällig!“  
„Das einzige Problem ist also mein Gesicht?“  
Bakura schnaubte aufgebracht. Nahm diese unnötige Diskussion denn nie ein Ende?  
„Ja. Genau das versuche ich dir klar zu machen.“, gab er mürrisch zurück und knotete endlich seine Krawatte zu.  
„Einen durchtrainierten, großen Dunkelhäutigen mit hellen Haaren und deiner Augenfarbe trifft man eben nicht jeden Tag. Sowas brennt sich ins Gedächtnis und -“  
Der Albino hatte sich umgedreht, um zu seinem Schrank zu gehen und eine ordentliche Hose herauszuangeln, doch was er aus dem Augenwinkel auf dem Bett hocken sah, ließ ihn erschrocken aufschreien.  
„Was...was soll das nun wieder?!“, fuhr er den Parasiten ungehalten an und glotzte entgeistert auf den zierlichen bleichen Jungen mit den langen, weichen weißen Haaren und den großen, leeren rehbraunen Augen, der urplötzlich auf seinen Decken aufgetaucht war.  
„Na, ganz einfach. Deinen Bruder wirst du doch wohl zu so einer Hochzeit mitnehmen können, oder?“  
Bakuras Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ogott. Er wollte seinen Liebhaber doch nur nicht zu diesem Event mitnehmen, wieso konnte der das nicht einfach akzeptieren?!  
„Und was zur Hölle sollte mein Bruder auf einer wildfremden Hochzeit wollen?!“, fauchte er noch wütender.  
Der kleinere Albino lächelte vergnügt.  
„Den Brautstrauß fangen, natürlich.“  
Der Weißhaarige gab auf. Akefia war schlichtweg unkontrollierbar und ihm Grenzen setzen zu wollen, erschien zunehmend eine alberne Idee zu sein.

Unsicher wanderten die braunen Augen zwischen den unendlich vielen Partygästen hin-und her, ständig darum bemüht, niemanden zu ausgiebig anzustarren. Feine Damen gab es hier, die anscheinend nur dafür lebten, das Geld ihrer Gatten zum Fenster hinaus zu werfen und für teuren Modequatsch auszugeben, ebenso wie viele sehr wichtig aussehende Männer, die alle Kohle wie Heu zu haben schienen und daraus auch keinen Hehl machten. Bakura hatte sich selten so fehl am Platze gefühlt. Konnten sie nicht einfach wieder gehen? Gequält ließ er den Blick weiter zum Buffet gleiten, an welchem ein kleiner bleicher Junge quietschvergnügt herumwuselte und alles anfraß, was nicht ausreichend bewacht wurde. Oh ja, Akefia war Meister des unauffälligen Verhaltens...  
„Ah, sind Sie nicht der Mann, der die Braut vor diesem Ding gerettet hat?“  
Shit, nun war es also passiert. Jemand suchte das Gespräch mit ihm.Nur sehr langsam wandte der Langhaarige sich um. Gott, hoffentlich sah er nicht so nervös aus, wie er sich fühlte...  
„Ähm...ja. Der bin ich wohl.“, stieß er verkrampft hervor, ehe er sich zu einem Lächeln zwang und dem Fremden vor ihm die Hand reichte. Die ungewöhnlich dunklen Finger, die die seinen umschlossen, brachten ihn dazu, dem anderen nun doch in die violetten Augen zu schauen. Was er sah, hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Der Junge schien, ähnlich wie Bakura , überhaupt nicht in diese Gesellschaft zu passen. Er war viel zu leger gekleidet, hatte nicht für nötig befunden, etwas stilvolleres als Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover anzuziehen und stellte ungeniert zur Schau, wie sehr er sich auf dieser kleinen Veranstaltung hier langweilte. Das einzige, was an ihm geordnet wirkte, waren die seidigen blonden Haare, die sich in feinster Abstufung in den Nacken ergossen und fließend das regelmäßig geschnittene karamellfarbene Gesicht einrahmten. Der Albino konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er ihm gefiel.  
„Dann muss ich mich wirklich noch einmal im Namen unserer ganzen Familie bei Ihnen bedanken! Sie ahnen nicht, welche Katastrophe das gegeben hätte, wenn meine Schwester noch mehr von diesem Dämon eingenommen worden wäre und sich am Ende noch gegen die Hochzeit mit ihrem Geliebten entschieden hätte. Die Schande hätte unsere Familie niemals verkraftet.“  
Der Bleichere schluckte. Ach, du Scheiße, auch noch der Bruder von der Alten, blieb ihm denn gar nichts erspart?  
„Ich...ich freue mich, wenn ich helfen konnte.“, stammelte er zusehends unangenehm berührt und wollte eben seine Hand aus der seines Gegenübers lösen, als dieser die helle Hand plötzlich auch noch mit seiner zweiten umschloss und einen großen Schritt näher an den Weißhaarigen heran trat, sodass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt standen.  
Wie hypnotisiert starrte er in die tief amethystfarbenen Augen, die ihn durchdringend taxierten, während ihm unweigerlich das betörende Parfüm des Fremden in die Nase stieg. Bakura konnte nicht mehr anders. Er wurde unwillkürlich rot.  
„Sie haben da wirklich etwas Großartiges geleistet. Würden Sie mir verraten, ob Sie schon immer solch eine Begabung hatten? Konnten Sie schon immer so etwas wie Geister und Dämonen ausmachen? Und konnten Sie sie schon immer bannen?“, fragte der Blonde weiter und drängte sich noch ein wenig enger an den hilflosen Exorzisten, der nicht einmal die Willensstärke aufbringen konnte, vor dem mehr als eindeutigen Verhalten des Unbekannten zurück zu weichen.  
„Ich...“, begann er wie benommen, als ohne Vorwarnung etwas weißes Fusseliges in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte und er mit beachtlicher Wucht von seinem kleineren Ebenbild zurückgestoßen wurde, was sich wie selbstverständlich zwischen die beiden Männer gezwängt hatte.  
„Oh, wie ich sehe hast du einen weiteren Bewunderer deiner Künste gefunden, Brüderchen~“, trällerte der andere Albino, wobei er dem lächelnden Dunkelhäutigen einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf und sich fast drohend vor dem verdatterten Älteren aufbaute.  
„Ja, so kann man das nennen.“, erwiderte der Bruder der Braut mit einem ungeahnt eisigen Schmunzeln und nickte dem verstörten Bakura noch einmal höflich zu, während dessen zierlichere Ausgabe bereits wie verrückt versuchte, ihn davon zu zerren.  
„Hat mich gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen. Dann wohl hoffentlich auf bald.“  
„Mich...mich auch.“, gab der größere Weißhaarige zurück, bevor das Kind an seinem Arm ihn endgültig in die Menge und Richtung Buffet schleifte.  
Der Blonde stand noch einige Sekunden schweigend da und blickte den beiden nach, dann bemerkte er das Paar dunkler Arme, welches sich gelassen um seine Schultern geschlungen hatte.  
„Ziemlich dreist hier so unschuldig aufzutauchen, nachdem er deine Schwester vor aller Augen um den Verstand gebumst hat.“  
Der Angesprochene musste unweigerlich lachen.  
„Ja, das stimmt wohl. Aber immerhin hatte er den Anstand, sich zu verkleiden. Und eine hübsche Begleitung hat er auch noch mitgebracht.“  
„Malik, vergiss es.“, karamellfarbene Finger packten unsanft das wohlgeformte Kinn und drehten das Gesicht des Angesprochenen zu dem ebenso blonden, dunkelhäutigen Hünen, der unmittelbar hinter ihm stand und ernst aus kalten, violetten Augen auf ihn herabsah.  
„Der Typ ist so gut wie tot, das hast du doch selbst gemerkt, als du dich an ihn dran geschmissen hast. Der macht's echt nicht mehr lange, das ist Zeitverschwendung.“  
Der Kleinere seufzte unzufrieden.  
„Ich weiß doch.“  
„Na also. Dann lass uns die Sache einfach über die Bühne bringen, wie jedes Mal. Es werden sicher noch genug andere Leute auftauchen, die du attraktiv findest, den Kerl kannst du jedenfalls vergessen, der nimmt dich doch sowieso nicht wahr.“  
Der Jüngere nickte resignierend. Marik, der Mann hinter ihm, hatte Recht. Es war dumm, sich eine kleine, nette Affäre mit dem Wirt eines Inkubi zu erhoffen. Bakura würde ihn wohl wirklich niemals ranlassen, schließlich hatte er doch seinen Dämon, dem er vollständig verfallen war. Eigentlich schade.  
„Malik, was stehst du hier noch herum?! Komm endlich zum Altar, oder glaubst du, alle warten nur auf dich?! Was hab ich mir bloß dabei gedacht, dich als Trauzeugen auszuwählen?!“  
Der Blonde drehte sich um und erkannte milde lächelnd seine keifende Schwester, die den Hünen, der zwischen ihnen stand, überhaupt nicht zu bemerken schien, bevor er die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob und gelangweilt zu ihr trottete.  
„Ist doch gut, ist doch gut. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du schon wieder so einen Aufstand machst.“  
„Es ist meine gottverdammte Hochzeit, Malik! Das ist der wichtigste Tag meines Lebens und... ach, was erzähle ich dir das überhaupt, du bist ja eh Single auf Lebenszeit, du hast keinen Schimmer, wie wichtig sowas sein kann!“  
Mit diesen Worten packte sie ihren jüngeren Begleiter an der Schulter und schleifte ihn ungehalten zum Altar, während dieser nur genervt seufzte. In der Tat. Er hatte nie irgendetwas für irgendwen empfunden und war niemals über belanglose One – Night – Stands hinausgekommen. Und das war wohl auch besser so, denn wer wollte sich schon so albern aufführen wie dieses Weib?

„Du hast ja richtig die Contenance verloren.“ , grinste Bakura und beugte sich zu dem kleineren Weißhaarigen vor, der sich völlig unbeherrscht Kuchen, Fleisch und Obst in den Mund stopfte.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob dir noch jemand die Geschichte vom kleinen Bruder abkauft, wenn du dich wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber benimmst...“  
Seine Stimme verriet, wie sehr er sich freute. Akefia konnte nicht ertragen, wenn jemand anderes seinem Wirt zu nahe kam - die Motive dafür waren doch absolut zweitrangig.  
„Ich teile eben ungern.“, erwiderte der blasse Junge nur achselzuckend und fraß sich weiter durch die zahlreichen angebotenen Speisen.  
„Außerdem wollte der dich bloß ficken und das kann ich wohl entschieden besser...“  
„Ach, wirklich?“, erstaunt hob der Größere die Augen und blickte zum Traualtar, vor dem seine neue Bekanntschaft desinteressiert an einer Säule lehnte und sich gähnend die Hand vor den Mund drückte. Naja, er war dem Fremden trotzdem dankbar. So hatte er wenigstens kurz das Gefühl genießen dürfen, seinem Geliebten irgendetwas zu bedeuten-außer Futter.  
Die Vermählung selbst ging viel schneller über die Bühne, als der Albino erwartet hatte und nachdem alle nach dem Kuss applaudierend aufgestanden waren und anschließend laut redend zu den Ausgängen hinaus fluteten, sah er seine Chance gekommen, sich endlich still und heimlich von dieser Scharade zu verdrücken. Er mochte es lieber, allein in seinen vier Wänden zu hocken und in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Allein mit Akefia. Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne seinen neuen Freund gemacht.  
„Wollen Sie uns schon verlassen?“, ertönte eine belustigte Stimme und dem Exorzisten blieb nichts, als sich abermals kapitulierend umzudrehen, während sein kleines Ebenbild garstig dreinblickend an seinem Arm hing.  
„Ja...“, antwortete er dem Blonden hinter sich und verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich hier ein wenig störend wirke, schließlich kenne ich außer Ihrer Schwester niemanden und ich möchte die traute Runde im engsten Kreise wirklich nicht mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen...“  
Zu seiner Verwunderung schien sich das dunkle Gesicht für einen Moment zu einem diabolischen Lächeln zu verziehen, bevor der Junge gekonnt die Haare hinter die Schulter zurück warf und sich wie selbstverständlich an den anderen Arm des fahlen Mannes hängte.  
„Ja, da geht es mir ähnlich. Ich weiß eigentlich eh nie, was ich dauernd auf diesen blöden Familienfesten verloren habe. Ziemlich dämlich, ständig das schwarze Schaf einzuladen, was?“  
Bakura wollte etwas erwidern, wollte sich von dem Dunkelhäutigen losreißen, ehe Akefia endgültig ausrastete, doch man ließ ihn nicht.  
„Ich finde Ihre Arbeit wirklich hochinteressant, lassen Sie uns doch irgendwo hingehen und bei einer Tasse Tee weiter reden, was halten Sie davon? Dann können Sie mir ein paar aufregende Geschichten aus Ihrem ungewöhnlichen Job erzählen.“  
Mörderisch scharfe Fingernägel pressten sich in die blasse Haut des Weißhaarigen und ein Seitenblick auf die mittlerweile rotglühenden Augen seines...kleinen Bruders, verrieten ihm, dass er schleunigst verschwinden sollte.  
„Ahm, nein, das geht leider nicht. Ich...ich hab heute noch Termine.“, erwiderte er eilig und machte sich mit einer entschiedenen Geste von dem aufdringlichen Ägypter los, der nur widerwillig von ihm ab ließ.  
„Gut, dann eben ein anderes Mal.“, murrte der Blonde beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme, bis ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen schien und er hastig in seiner Hosentasche kramte, um dem Albino eine Karte in die Hand zu drücken.  
„Rufen Sie mich doch einfach bei Gelegenheit an, ich warte~“  
Noch ehe Bakura überhaupt erfassen konnte, was hier geschah, nickte er artig und steckte das Kärtchen ein, woraufhin der Kleinere ihn endgültig wütend aus der Kirche zwang. Bildete er sich  
das ein oder waren Akefias Krallen gerade ernsthaft dabei, sich in sein Muskelgewebe zu bohren...?

„Diesmal hast du aber schnell aufgegeben.“, kicherte Marik amüsiert und trat, sich streckend, neben seinen Komplizen, der nur angepisst Luft ausstieß.  
„Was hätte ich tun sollen, hast du nicht gesehen, wie gereizt dieses Biest war? Der hätte mich doch glatt zerfleischt, wenn ich weiter gemacht hätte.“  
„Oh, glaubst du etwa, ich hätte dich nicht vor ihm beschützt~?“  
Malik hob den Blick und schaute direkt in die kalten Augen des Hünen, der ihn nahezu herausfordernd angrinste. Dann lächelte er ebenfalls.  
„Natürlich hättest du. Aber du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass ein Inkubus kaum zu händeln ist, solange er an seinem Wirt hängt - vor allem, wenn er aus einer so hohen Kategorie stammt, wie dieser hier. Und das wollte ich nicht riskieren.“  
Der größere Blonde lachte erneut und ließ die Arme um den schmalen Rumpf des anderen huschen.  
„Na, wenigstens befolgst du meine Ratschläge. Glaubst du, du kriegst sie trotzdem noch getrennt?“  
Der jüngere Dunkelhäutige nickte entschieden und lehnte sich kaum merklich an seinen Verbündeten.  
„Überlass das mal mir. Immerhin hab ich dir versprochen, dass du dein Festmahl noch bekommst.“


	3. Oh. It's You.

Schwer atmend hob Bakura das bleiche Gesicht und versuchte trotz seiner verschwommenen Sicht zu erkennen, welche Zeit die Uhr ihm gegenüber an der Wand anzeigte, während die fast aggressiven Stöße hinter ihm seinen Körper wieder und wieder erbeben ließen.  
Nur mit Mühe erkannten die matten braunen Augen, dass es etwa Fünf Uhr nachmittags sein musste, dann schlossen sie sich wieder und der weiße Schopf sackte kraftlos nach vorn, ehe der schmächtige Körper sich erneut in sein Schicksal ergab. Akefia fickte ihn nun schon seit drei Stunden. Ohne Unterbrechung. Seit sie von der Hochzeit nach Hause gekommen waren. Es war wohl seine Version von Eifersucht...oder eher von Futterneid....?  
Erst waren es nur zwei oder drei Blowjobs gewesen, die der Albino auch wirklich genossen hatte, doch dann hatte der größere Weißhaarige ihn auf die Knie gezwungen, sein Becken an die dunklen Hüften gezogen und einfach nicht mehr aufgehört, ihn zu penetrieren. Zu Anfang hatte Bakura sich noch lustvoll mit dem Rücken an seinen Liebhaber geschmiegt und sich der glühenden Erektion flehend entgegen gepresst, um sie immer tiefer herein zu lassen, doch mittlerweile stütze er sich nur noch benommen auf den Händen ab und versuchte, nicht einfach vornüber zu kippen. Er hatte schon längst aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Male man ihn bereits zum Höhepunkt gezwungen hatte, aber wenn er seine immense Erschöpfung bedachte, mussten es eine ganze Menge sein. Mehr, als er wollte jedenfalls.  
Abermals wurde der blasse Leib von einem heftigen Orgasmus erschüttert und Bakura ließ die rein körperliche Reaktion fast gequält über sich ergehen, bevor der Dämon erneut anfing, rhythmisch in ihn einzudringen. Bekam der Dunkelhäutige denn überhaupt nicht mehr genug? Der Körper des Kleineren fühlte sich fürchterlich lädiert an, sein Gesäß schmerzte unerträglich, er war völlig fertig mit der Welt, völlig ausgelaugt, er wollte, dass der Inkubus endlich aufhörte, aber...  
Verkrampft krallten sich die hellen Finger in das zerwühlte Laken und versuchten ihrem Besitzer irgendeinen Halt zu geben, während die bleichen dünnen Beine immer stärker zu zittern begannen.  
Er konnte Akefia unmöglich sagen, dass dieser aufhören solle, weil sein missbrauchter Wirt weder weiterkonnte noch wollte. Er konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, dass er für heute genug von ihrem berauschenden Sex hatte und lieber einfach aneinander gedrängt unter den warmen Decken dösen wollte. Er konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, dass er lieber einfach geküsst und liebkost werden wollte. Dass er für heute einfach nur ein wenig Nähe wollte, ohne einen Höhepunkt nach dem anderen haben zu müssen.  
Die trocknen Lippen des Langhaarigen pressten sich fester aufeinander.  
Nein, das ging nicht. Akefia würde sich skrupellos eine neue Nahrungsquelle suchen. Eine, die wesentlich mehr aushielt, als sein blasser Geliebter. Eine, die nicht anfing, herum zu jammern und irgendwann sogar von dieser Salve an Orgasmen die Nase voll hatte. Dem Älteren war vollkommen gleichgültig, wie sehr Bakura ihn liebte, alles, was zählte, war doch nur, dass dieser seinen Zweck erfüllte. Der Albino konnte sich nicht im Geringsten leisten, irgendwelche Wünsche oder Forderungen zu stellen, sonst lief er sofort Gefahr, seinen Angebeteten auf alle Zeit zu verlieren. Gepeinigt spürte der bleiche Junge, wie die stetige Berührung seiner empfindlichsten Punkte ihn unaufhaltsam zum nächsten Klimax trieb und schloss unglücklich die Augen. In genau diesen Momenten fühlte er sich entsetzlich einsam...und diese Tatsache wurde noch unerträglicher, wenn man bedachte, dass ihn gerade jemand penetrierte, den er über alles liebte...  
Ein weiterer harter Stoß, eine weitere ekstatische Explosion zwischen seinen Lenden und der Exorzist konnte fast dankbar spüren, wie seine Hülle endlich resignierte und er unaufhaltsam das Bewusstsein verlor. Wenigstens daraus hatte ihm der Dämon noch nie einen Vorwurf gemacht.

Bakura konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er ohnmächtig war, doch irgendwann drang ein seltsames Geräusch durch die Finsternis zu ihm und holte ihn langsam aus der Besinnungslosigkeit zurück.  
Klingeln. Erbarmungsloses, nerviges Klingeln.  
Der Weißhaarige riss schlagartig die braunen Augen auf und starrte irritiert an die kahle Decke über seinem Bett, ehe er begriff, dass jemand an seiner Tür läutete. Wer zur Hölle konnte das sein? Er hatte doch weder Familie noch Freunde und irgendetwas Essbares bestellt, hatte er auch nicht...  
Mühsam erhob er sich von der weichen Matratze, während das Klingeln keine Sekunde enden wollte und begann sich schwerfällig in Unterwäsche, eine Jeans und ein Shirt zu quälen. Dann wankte er unendlich langsam zur Tür und öffnete diese.  
„Hi, ich hatte schon Angst, Sie seien wirklich nicht zuhause!“  
Wieso sollte er nicht zuhause sein, es war immerhin schon nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr...  
Entgeistert glotzte der Albino in das dunkle fröhliche Gesicht seines Gegenübers, bevor dieser ihn ungefragt zur Seite schob und gut gelaunt in die Wohnung des Blasseren eintrat.  
„Ich habe Essen mitgebracht! Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Griechisch?“  
Ungläubig blickte der Langhaarige dem blonden Eindringling nach, als dieser ungeniert sein zuhause infiltrierte und nickte kapitulierend.  
„Sicher, kann man essen...“  
Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, folgte er dem anderen, der erstaunlich zielstrebig in seine Küche gelaufen war und sah gähnend zu, wie dieser einen Haufen Geschirr sowie Besteck hervor kramte und ihr Abendessen gewissenhaft aufteilte. Bakura konnte nicht einmal erklären, wieso er dem Ägypter, den er erst heute kennen gelernt hatte, dieses eigenartige Verhalten durchgehen ließ, aber vermutlich mochte es an seiner totalen Erschöpfung und emotionalen Leere liegen, die er jedes Mal empfand, wenn der Inkubus mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Es war ihm einfach egal.  
Nur kurz darauf saßen sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer und der Weißhaarige verspeiste schweigend einige schwarze Oliven, während sein später Besucher ihm aufgeregt und fast nervtötend enthusiastisch Löcher in den Bauch fragte. Er hatte sich dem mürrischen Hausbesitzer als Malik vorgestellt, war nur zwei Jahre jünger als der bleiche Mann und schien sich so brennend für Geistergeschichten zu interessieren, dass er nicht einmal moralische Bedenken dabei empfand, den armen Älteren mitten in der Nacht zu belästigen. Womit hatte Bakura das bloß verdient...?  
„Wollen Sie nicht mal etwas anderes als die Oliven essen? Das Gericht hier soll angeblich das beste in der ganzen Stadt sein und Sie sollten dringend etwas anständiges zu sich nehmen, sonst sehen Sie bald nicht mehr nur so aus, als würden Sie mit einem Fuß im Grab stehen.“  
Die seltsame Bemerkung ließ den Exorzisten irritiert den Blick heben und seinen breit lächelnden Besucher unschlüssig anstarren. Seinen Besucher, dessen Lächeln unerwartet kalt und unangenehm wirkte. Fast bedrohlich.  
Der Albino schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf und streckte nun doch eine Hand nach dem Hauptgericht aus. Er war wohl in der Tat schon zu erschöpft, wenn sein Gehirn ihm bereits solche Streiche spielte. Und es war nun wirklich kein Verbrechen, dem halbtoten Mann seinen Zustand anzusehen.  
„Sie haben wohl recht...“, murmelte er müde und wollte sich eben einen der gegrillten Fleischspieße von seinem Teller nehmen, als dunkle Finger vorschossen und die fahle Hand fast theatralisch umschlossen.  
„Lassen wir doch diese Förmlichkeiten und sagen einfach 'du' zueinander, ja?“  
Abermals wandten sich die braunen Augen dem anderen zu.  
Was für ein eigenartiger Kerl. Erst sagte er, der Weißhaarige solle essen und sobald dieser nachgab und seinen vor Hunger schmerzenden Magen füllen wollte, bestand er erst einmal darauf, dass sie einander nicht länger wie distanzierte Fremde ansprachen. Überhaupt war es ziemlich merkwürdig, dass er hier zu dieser gottlosen Zeit aufgeschlagen war und unbedingt Kaffeekränzchen über Spukgeschichten halten wollte. Was sollte denn -  
Plötzlich traf es Bakura wie ein Schlag und er spürte, wie ihm ein ekelhafter Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Fuck. Riesenfuck! Warum war er nicht sofort darauf gekommen?! Es war doch offensichtlich, was dieser Malik hier wollte!  
Nur knapp gelang es dem Kleineren ein Erbeben zu unterdrücken, ehe er sich angespannt zu einem gespielt beschämten Grinsen zwang und den Wunsch des Ägypters diskussionslos akzeptierte.  
„Gern.“, betont gelassen ergriff er nun endlich einen der Spieße und führte ihn zum Mund, um herzhaft hinein zu beißen.  
„Dann komme ich mir wenigstens nicht mehr wie bei einem Geschäftsessen vor.“  
„Nicht wahr? So ist es doch gleich viel angenehmer!“, lachte der Blonde und begann nun ebenfalls zu essen, wobei er den Blasseren in regelmäßigen Abständen weiter mit Fragen löcherte und nicht einmal bemerkte, wie dieser immer wieder nervös zur Tür blickte.  
Wenn Akefia jetzt seine Begabung für mieses Timing bewies, würde Bakura keine andere Wahl bleiben, als seinen reizenden Gast einfach zu erstechen und seine Leiche irgendwo verschwinden zu lassen.  
Vorsichtig taxierte er den gut gelaunten Dunkelhäutigen aus dem Augenwinkel und schluckte schwer.  
Malik. Wahrscheinlich war irgendjemandem in seiner Familie aufgefallen, dass Bakuras Name in letzter Zeit verdächtig oft mit unerklärlichen Besessenheitszuständen einhergegangen war und nun hatte man den verwöhnten Bengel ausgeschickt, dieser Vermutung auf den Grund zu gehen. Eigentlich wollte er keine fremde Leiche in seinem Apartment haben, aber Malik war wohl nur hier, weil Papa ihm sonst das Taschengeld strich – für den Albino hing weit mehr von dieser ganzen Sache ab.  
„Schmeckt es dir nicht?“  
Die samtweiche Stimme ließ den Weißhaarigen intensiv zusammen zucken. Großartig. Der kleine Teufel beobachtete ihn akribisch.  
„Nein, ich...bin einfach nur sehr erschöpft. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen gab es sehr viel zu tun...“  
„Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen.“, seufzte der blonde Junge und ließ sich schwer zurückfallen, um sich einen Moment gegen die weiche Lehne der Couch zu stützen.  
„Ich beneide dich ehrlich gesagt darum. Du hast dir wenigstens einen abwechslungsreichen Job gesucht und kannst dieses ewig langweilige, ermüdende Dasein hinter dir lassen.“  
Der Dämonenjäger war noch immer extrem misstrauisch, doch...irgendetwas in Maliks Worten klang ehrlich.  
„Naja, langweilig ist es zwar wirklich nicht, aber es ist doch mit ziemlich viel Stress verbunden und wie du an meinem Beispiel siehst, kann es einen ziemlich fertig machen. Und sollten die bösen Geister mal keine Lust mehr haben, bin ich auf einen Schlag arbeitslos, das ist auch nicht sehr beruhigend.“  
„Mag sein...“  
die violetten Augen wirkten mit einem Mal erstaunlich trübsinnig.  
„...aber wenigstens ist das etwas, was du dir selbst aussuchen durftest. Ich würde auch lieber so was in der Art machen, anstatt stumpf das Familienunternehmen fortzuführen, aber was ich möchte, spielt da leider keine Rolle. Ich bin dazu verdammt, mich bis ans Ende aller Tage zu Tode zu langweilen und Leuten wie dir meine Missgunst hinterher zu werfen...“  
Bakura konnte die Veränderung in dem karamellfarbenen Gesicht nur ungläubig verfolgen. Er wusste nicht, was...aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass die kleine Nervensäge gerade die Wahrheit erzählte. Und so wirkte sie wesentlich sympathischer, als mit ihrem durchgehend starren Lächeln.  
„Dann...hau doch einfach ab.“  
Malik ließ augenblicklich den zurückgeworfenen Kopf nach vorne fallen und starrte den Exorzisten perplex an, bevor er aufrichtig zu lachen begann.  
„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das irgendwann noch mal in Erwägung ziehen. Meine letzter Versuch ist leider ziemlich fehlgeschlagen, aber wenn du das so sagst, klingt die Idee sofort wieder interessant.“  
Der Weißhaarige wollte etwas erwidern. Den Größeren tatsächlich fragen, was denn bei seinem letzten Fluchtversuch passiert sei. Was genau ihn im Unternehmen seiner Familie eigentlich erwartete. Was genau es war, was ihn so an dieses Erbe fesselte. Aber so weit kam er nicht mehr, als er urplötzlich das quietschende Geräusch seiner ans Wohnzimmer angrenzenden Schlafzimmertür vernahm und vollkommen entsetzt eine hochgewachsene Gestalt erkannte, die sich völlig achtlos ein Tanktop über den Kopf zog. Akefia. Jetzt war alles aus.  
„Wer...?“, nur entfernt konnte er noch die verdatterte Stimme des blonden Ägypters vernehmen, ehe der nicht minder entgeisterte Inkubus stehen blieb und in Sekundenbruchteilen reagierte.  
Die braunen Augen konnten gar nicht so schnell folgen, wie der muskulöse Körper zu einem schmächtigen Leib zusammenschrumpfte, wie all die Bräune einer porzellanhaften Blässe wich, wie das kurze weiße Haare in einer Flut langer, milchfarbener Strähnen unterging. Wie der zierliche, bleiche Junge übermenschlich schnell und fließend den Arm nach vorn riss und Malik mit einem einzigen Fingerschnippen bewusstlos zur Seite kippen ließ. Direkt in den Schoß seines überrumpelten Gastgebers.  
„Ups.“  
Der dämonische Albino kicherte entschuldigend und kratzte sich beschämt an der Wange.  
„Das war wirklich keine Absicht.“  
„Ach?“, brummte Bakura, der immer noch einen seiner Spieße zwischen den Zähnen fest hielt und genervt den Blonden auf seinen Beinen musterte.  
Er wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, wann Akefia Maliks Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. Oder wie lange er darüber sinniert hatte, wie er seinem Wirt diesen harmlosen Moment am effektivsten versauen konnte.  
„Musste das sein?“, murmelte der Exorzist resignierend und schob den Jüngeren vorsichtig von sich herunter.  
„Du hast doch ganz genau gewusst, dass er da ist, also warum kon -“  
Die zögerlichen Worte verstummten abrupt, als der kleinere Weißhaarige sich fast lasziv auf den nun freigewordenen Schoß seines Anbeters schwang und dem überrumpelten Mann energisch den bleichen Finger auf die schmalen Lippen drückte.  
„Warum ich mich nicht einfach zurückhalten konnte?“  
Auf den so unschuldig wirkenden Zügen breitete sich ein beunruhigend gereiztes Lächeln aus.  
„Weil du offensichtlich nicht kapierst, dass dieser kleine Bastard dich auch bloß vögeln will. Weil du immer wieder zu vergessen scheinst, dass du mit Haut und Haaren mir gehörst und ich nicht dulde, wenn du meine wertvolle Zeit und Energie an diese lästige Made verschwendest! Reicht das als Antwort?“  
Die braunen Augen des Gescholtenen weiteten sich für eine Sekunde verstört, bevor der Dämon den Arm zurück zog und den anderen Albino mit einem fast unerträglich lieblosen Kuss grob in die Rückenlehne der Couch presste, um ihn einige Momente in dieser Position gefangen zu halten. So rabiat, dass Bakura nicht einmal zu atmen wagte, als die kalten blassen Lippen sich wieder von ihm lösten.  
„Und jetzt schmeiß ihn raus und lass dich weiter ficken oder glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich sei vorhin mit dir fertig geworden?!“  
Es waren Augenblicke wie diese, die dem geplagten Exorzisten einen ekelhaften Schauer über den Rücken jagten und ihn für Sekundenbruchteile daran erinnerten, mit wem er sich hier eigentlich eingelassen hatte – und welchen Preis er dafür immer wieder zahlen musste.  
„J...ja, schon gut, du hast ja Recht...“, stieß er unsicher hervor, ehe sich Akefia zufrieden von  
ihm entfernte und erwartungsvoll die schmale Hand hob, nachdem er in einem gegenüberliegenden Sessel Platz genommen hatte.  
„Also dann, bitte.“  
Ein weiteres Schnippen ertönte und ließ den besinnungslosen Blonden abrupt in sich zusammenzucken.  
„Was...?“  
Malik war sichtlich verwirrt als er sich langsam und schwerfällig wieder aufsetzte und anscheinend noch völlig benommen zu seinem bleichen Gastgeber blickte.  
„Was ist denn mit mir...?“  
Der angespannte Wohnungsinhaber wagte kaum, ein Wort zu sagen. Es war doch völlig unmöglich, dass Malik die ganze Situation hier nicht komisch vorkam und er sich nicht fragte, woher zum Teufel plötzlich der 'kleine Bruder' seiner neuen Bekanntschaft kam und -  
„Mein Bruder sagte, du seist einfach mitten im Gespräch bewusstlos geworden.“  
Akefias weiche, kindliche Stimme ließ Bakura nur noch furchtsamer erzittern. Warum konnte dieser elende Verführer nicht wenigstens jetzt den Mund halten? Warum musste er den anderen Dunkelhäutigen nun auch noch zu unangenehmen Fragen provozieren?! Was in Gottes Namen fand er so maßlos unterhaltsam daran, seinen ohnehin schon verzweifelten Wirt ständig in noch mehr Chaos hinein zu reiten?!  
„Tatsächlich?“  
Der Ägypter schien keine Sekunde über die seltsame Information überrascht zu sein – was die beiden Albinos nun ihrerseits verdutzt dreinschauen ließ.  
„Herjee, das ist mir vielleicht peinlich.“  
Es gab kaum Worte dafür, wie verlegen sich der Jüngere plötzlich mit der Hand über den karamellfarbenen Nacken strich.  
„Seit meinem Unfall vor zwei Jahren kippe ich ständig irgendwo um und erschrecke damit alle Umstehenden zu Tode. Vielleicht sollte ich mir angewöhnen, das den Leuten gleich als erste Information über mich mitzuteilen, hm?“  
Der fahle Mann war so baff, dass er nicht einmal einen einzigen Ton auf das beschämte Lachen des anderen erwidern konnte. Malik...Malik litt von Natur aus an narkoleptischen Anfällen? Konnte Bakura denn wirklich so viel Glück haben?!  
„Und deinen Bruder habe ich damit anscheinend auch noch aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen, das tut mir aufrichtig leid...“  
Unzählige Male entschuldigte sich der Eindringling bei dem kleineren Albino, der das ganze nur mit einem treuherzigen Kichern abtat und die ganze Situation damit so schnell entschärfte, dass sein Gegenstück erst im nächsten Moment registrierte, dass der Blonde sich erhoben hatte.  
„Ich denke, ich werde mich dann jetzt ohnehin auf den Heimweg machen. Meine Anfälle werden häufiger, je müder ich werde und es war doch wirklich ein ziemlich langer Tag.“  
Der weißhaarige Hausherr wäre beinahe zu perplex gewesen, um ebenfalls eilig in die Höhe zu schießen und den anderen zur Tür zu begleiten.  
Maliks unkomplizierte Art einfach zu tun, was man insgeheim von ihm wollte, machte den Jungen ja geradezu sympathisch.  
„Ich bin auch ziemlich erschöpft, die Hochzeit hat einfach viel zu früh angefangen, nicht wahr?“, der schmächtige Mann lachte betont gut gelaunt.  
„Und wenn du jetzt gleich losgehst, wirst du definitiv noch ein freies Taxi erwischen, die fahren hier sowieso ununterbrochen vorbei!“  
Gott sei dank musste er sich keine Erklärungen ausdenken. Weder für Maliks Blackout, noch für den dringenden Wunsch, dass der Größere endlich von hier verschwand.  
„Oh, wirklich? Danke für den Tipp.“  
Einen Herzschlag lang hatte Bakura den Eindruck, dass die Antwort und das breite Lächeln des Ägypters mindestens so geheuchelt waren, wie seine eigene Darbietung, doch er schob dieses Gefühl sofort wieder von sich – schließlich wollte er seinen seltsamen Widersacher auch nicht zu sehr überschätzen. Das würde bloß zu noch mehr Stress führen.  
Die Minuten, in welchen der Junge seine Stiefel und seinen Mantel wieder anzog, kamen dem nervösen Albino wie Stunden vor, doch dann endlich verabschiedete sich der späte Besucher und Bakura knallte wahrscheinlich heftiger als nötig die Tür hinter ihm zu. Gott sei Dank – wenn man das so nennen konnte.  
„Sag ihm das nächste Mal, dass er hier unerwünscht ist, wenn er sich noch mal blicken lässt.“, raunte eine eisige Stimme, während der Blassere warme gierige Finger in seine Hose kriechen fühlte.  
„J...ja. Werde ich ihm sagen...“, erwiderte er verkrampft, ehe eine kitzelnde Zunge sein Ohr umspielte und muskulöse Hüften ihn erbarmungslos fester gegen die Wand drängten.  
*  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee war?“  
Die Frage ließ Malik abrupt stehen bleiben und mit genervt verzogenem Mund herumfahren.  
„Was?“  
Der Hüne hinter ihm hatte den Kopf gewandt, um zu jenem Gebäude zurückzublicken, aus welchem sie erst vor Minuten herausgekommen waren.  
„Du weißt schon, wovon ich spreche.“  
Der kleinere Blonde stieß ein gereiztes Zischen aus und drehte sich wieder seinem Heimweg zu.  
„Sicher, warum nicht? Er wird ihn schon nicht umbringen.“  
„Das ist nicht, was ich meinte.“  
Der unangenehme Unterton in der tiefen Stimme bremste den dunkelhäutigen Jungen abermals in der Bewegung, bevor er verärgert Luft holte.  
„Für wie bescheuert hältst du mich, häh? Ich halte mich schon an die Regeln unseres kleinen Deals, schließlich hab ich keine Lust, ins Gras zu beißen! Also mach nicht so einen Aufstand darum.“  
Grantig murmelnd wechselte der Jüngere die Straßenseite und ignorierte demonstrativ die finstere Kreatur hinter sich, die ihm aus bedrohlich lodernden Augen nachstarrte.

*  
Es war schon weit nach fünf Uhr, als Bakura einen letzten gepeinigten Laut aus seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle hervorpresste und halbtot auf dem völlig zerwühlten Bett zusammensackte, wo er leblos liegen blieb.  
Vier Stunden. Vier weitere Stunden hatte Akefia seinen Wirt wie wahnsinnig mit unzähligen Akten und Orgasmen gefoltert. Vier Stunden lang hatte er selbst dann weiter gemacht, wenn der Schwächere mittendrin für Minuten ohnmächtig wurde. Vier Stunden lang hatte er den leichenblassen Mann so energisch penetriert, dass dieser nichts anderes mehr als Schmerzen und Benommenheit empfinden konnte.  
Fast seelenlos starrten die leeren braunen Augen ins Nichts, während der geschändete milchfarbene Leib so dermaßen bewegungsunfähig blieb, dass nicht einmal Bakura selbst wusste, ob er noch am Leben war. Nur schwach und undeutlich hörte er sein eigenes erschöpftes Herz schlagen. Sein Herz, welches so unendlich unter der Ermüdung seines Besitzers litt, dass die Ärzte dem Albino schon mehrmals zu diversen Medikamenten geraten hatten, die er jedoch niemals einnahm.  
Einige letzte brennende Stöße hielten den Weißhaarigen noch bei leidvollem Bewusstsein, dann endlich gab der Inkubus seine Pläne für diese Nacht auf und ließ von dem entkräfteten Körper ab, der augenblicklich in tiefster Besinnungslosigkeit versank.  
„Siehst du? Und genau deshalb sollst du deine wertvolle Energie nicht an irgendwelche Schmarotzer verschleudern~“  
Ohne einen Anflug von Schuldgefühlen erhob sich der Dunkelhäutige von der Matratze sowie seinem wehrlosen Opfer und streckte sich mehr als gut gelaunt, bevor er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster blickte und einige Sekunden gedankenverloren den Vollmond betrachtete.  
Heute hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langem das Gefühl, genug gegessen zu haben – auch, wenn sein Hunger im Grunde völlig unstillbar war. Aber selbst ihm wurde schnell klar, dass er seinen Wirt nicht jeden Abend in solchem Ausmaße verschlingen durfte, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, diese Nahrungsquelle vorzeitig zu verlieren.  
Geistesabwesend taxierte er den blassen, ausgezehrten Rücken, der sich kaum merklich im Rhythmus des Schlafes hob und senkte.  
Nein, keinesfalls durfte er Bakura zu früh auffressen, keinesfalls durfte er diesen Jungen komplett vertilgen, ehe er nicht wirklich alles aus ihm herausgeholt hatte.  
Aber was sollte er dann zu sich nehmen, wenn ihn das unstillbare Verlangen wieder einmal zu Höchstleistungen antrieb?  
Kurz hielt die karamellfarbene Kreatur inne, dann schlug sich der Dämon kichernd die Hand vor den Kopf.  
Also wirklich, dass er nicht gleich darauf gekommen war.


	4. Doomed to die

Düster und tief hingen die dunklen, schweren Wolken vom Himmel, ergossen unermüdlich ihre Wassermassen auf die Erde und hüllten alles in das ohrenbetäubende Schweigen eines sintflutartigen Nachmittags. Überall hing der Duft feuchter Erde und nassen Grases in der Luft. Und der Geruch von Blut.

Immer wieder fielen die herabstürzenden Tropfen ungebremst in starre, veilchenfarbene Augen, deren Besitzer unfähig war, sie zu schließen, um sich vor dem brennenden Schmerz zu schützen.

Malik lag seit fast einer dreiviertel Stunde mitten auf der verlassenen Landstraße, auf der er mit seinem Motorrad verunglückt war und versuchte so gut es ging das eigene Sterben zu ertragen. Er konnte keinen einzigen Muskel rühren und nur mit größter Mühe gelang es ihm, die letzten, schnappenden Atemzüge zu tätigen. Unter ihm hatte sich eine gewaltige Blutlache ausgebreitet und er konnte fühlen, dass sein Genick unrettbar gebrochen war. Er wusste nicht, wie. Er spürte es einfach.

Erneut zwang er sich Luft zu holen, das widerliche Gefühl ignorierend, als das Blut langsam durch seine Lungen sackte. Er würde hier sterben. Allein. Hier auf dieser einsamen Landstraße. Kein sonderlich schöner Gedanke...

Der Blonde merkte wie eine kriechende Kälte in ihm aufzusteigen begann, schaffte aber nicht einmal mehr zu erschaudern, bevor ihm allmählich Schwarz vor Augen wurde. Was für ein erbärmliches Schicksal. Dabei wollte er doch nur...

„Wow, dich hat's aber wirklich übel erwischt.“

Unendlich langsam glitten die glasigen Pupillen ein Stück nach oben und versuchten angestrengt, die Person auszumachen, die da gesprochen hatte.

Was der junge Ägypter sah, erstaunte den Rest seines Verstandes zutiefst.

Ein blonder, dunkelhäutiger Hüne, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien und ihm erschreckend ähnlich sah, hatte sich plötzlich von oben über ihn gebeugt und betrachtete ihn mit einem Grinsen, als seien sie gute alte Freunde und Malik gerade auf einen extrem kindischen Streich des anderen hereingefallen. War der Kerl wirklich da oder war er nur die Fantasie seines dahinscheidenden Gehirns...?

„Wer...?“, stieß der Junge mit letzter Kraft hervor, ehe ein Schwall von Blut seine Stimme erstickte und der Fremde nur noch breiter lächelte. Fast ein bisschen hämisch.

„Ich fürchte, bis ich dir das erklärt habe, bist du längst verreckt~“

Ohne Eile ging der Größere in die Hocke und tauchte einen seiner Finger behutsam in das noch immer austretende Blut, ehe er ihn mit dem Ausdruck tiefster Zufriedenheit an die Lippen führte.

„Tja, hättest du mal auf deine ewig nörgelnde Schwester gehört, nicht wahr? Aber gräme dich nicht zu sehr, deine Zeit war einfach abgelaufen, du wärst heute so oder so noch abgekratzt...nennt man wohl Schicksal~“

Die violetten Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, als der Unbekannte die rote Flüssigkeit genüsslich ableckte und sich anschließend ungeniert über den halbtoten Jungen neigte, um die Zunge auch über dessen völlig blutverschmierten Hals wandern zu lassen.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir einfach die Kehle durchbeißen, dann hast du es schneller hinter dir~“, raunte er amüsiert und wollte eben höhnisch in das sicher vor Angst verzerrte Gesicht des Kleineren blicken, als dieser mit einer ungeahnten Willensanstrengung plötzlich die zitternde Hand hob und die bebenden Finger krampfartig im Ärmel seines Doppelgängers vergrub.

Wieder und wieder formten die eingerissenen Lippen die selben Worte, dabei außerstande auch nur einen einzigen Ton hervorzubringen, während die Nägel ihres Besitzers sich noch aggressiver in den weichen Stoff zu krallen begannen.

Der Hüne reagierte einige Sekunden lang nicht, doch dann wandte er den bis zum Maximum aufgerissenen Augen des anderen das Gesicht zu und lächelte abermals. Diesmal allerdings so unendlich kalt, dass es jedem anderen einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hätte.

„Oh, das hast du aber schnell begriffen. Bist du dir denn wirklich sicher~?“

Das schwache Nicken, welches dieser Frage folgte, war Maliks allerletzte Regung, bevor sein Körper endgültig kapitulierte und seinen tödlichen Verletzungen erlag.

Danach war sein Bewusstsein in tiefster Finsternis versunken. In solch tiefer Finsternis, dass der Blonde jeglichen Zeitgefühls beraubt wurde und nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, wann diese endlos schwarze Ewigkeit begonnen hatte - geschweige denn, wann sie enden würde. Und es geschah erst in jenem Moment, als das Nichts ihn endgültig aufzusaugen schien…, dass er ein undefinierbares Geräusch vernehmen konnte. Ein Piepen. Monoton und gleichmäßig, aber dennoch derart nervtötend, dass der Ägypter zuletzt schlagartig die Augen aufriss und verwirrt an die weiß gestrichene Decke direkt über ihm starrte.

Wo...? Wo war er hier ge...?

Zunächst konnte er nicht einmal erfassen, was eigentlich um ihn herum im Gange war. Dass er in einem Krankenhausbett lag. Dass seine Schwester ihn anschrie, wie noch nie zuvor. Oder dass sein Vater ihm die wahrscheinlich härteste Ohrfeige seines Lebens verpasste und zu brüllen anfing, was er sich bei dieser schwachsinnigen Aktion gedacht habe und wer an seiner statt die Erbnachfolge hätte antreten sollen.

Alles wirkte, wie in einem dichten, undurchdringlichen Nebel – in dem er nur eine einzige Sache sofort und messerscharf erkannte: den Hünen, der anscheinend von allen unbemerkt neben der geschlossenen Tür zu Maliks Krankenzimmer an der Wand lehnte und sich betont gelangweilt die Hand vor den gähnenden Mund drückte.

„Malik? Malik! Herrgott nochmal, nun wach schon endlich auf!“  
Das harsche Rütteln an seiner Schulter holte den Blonden recht unsanft aus seinem angenehm dösigen Dämmerzustand zurück, bevor er sich endlich aufraffte, die violetten schläfrigen Augen zu öffnen und sich teils angepisst, teils verwirrt zu seiner sichtlich verärgerten Schwester umzudrehen.

„Was willst du denn?“, murmelte er unüberhörbar gereizt und griff fast instinktiv nach einem Kissen, um es sich auf die vom Geschrei gepeinigten Ohren zu drücken.

„Kann man hier nicht mal mehr in Ruhe pennen ?“

„Nicht, wenn es schon kurz vor elf ist und du in einer Stunde eine Verabredung hast!“

Der Ägypter konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie die Frau hinter ihm plötzlich sein Handgelenk packte und den störrischen Jüngling mit einer raschen Bewegung grob, aber effizient von der Matratze herunterriss.

Malik stieß nur einen empörten Aufschrei aus, als er mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden seines Zimmers aufkam und sich ausgesprochen schmerzhaft den Kopf anstieß.

„Sag mal, spinnst du, du blöde Kuh?!“, fauchte er entrüstet und hielt sich wehmütig den hämmernden Schädel.

„Du solltest dringend vermehrt an deiner Zärtlichkeit arbeiten, sonst ist es kein Wunder, wenn der Kerl dich nächstes Jahr einfach sitzen lässt und das Weite sucht!“

Der warnende Blick seiner Verwandten brachte den Dunkelhäutigen augenblicklich zum Schweigen, ehe er resignierend das Gesicht abwandte.

„Hat er echt schon wieder so ein Weib angeschleppt...?“  
„Ja, hat er.“, erwiderte die Ältere unerbittlich.

„Und diesmal wirst du dich anständig benehmen und dich nicht wieder wie ein boshaftes Arschloch aufführen, verstanden? Vater hat langsam genug von deinen Allüren, er ist ohnehin schon wütend, dass ich vor dir geheiratet habe.“

Der ausgeschimpfte Ägypter kletterte abgespannt auf sein heiß geliebtes Bett zurück und vergrub gelangweilt den Kopf in den Kissen, um die alte Gewitterhexe vor sich nicht länger ansehen zu müssen.

„Ja, aber...es reicht doch, wenn du geheiratet hast. Ich meine..., du hast dir doch einen wirklich reichen und mächtigen Typen geangelt, damit ist der Fortbestand des Unternehmens doch gesichert, oder nicht? Also kann ich doch eigentlich machen, was ich wi -“

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass das Spiel nicht so läuft!“, fuhr ihm die andere zornig dazwischen.

„Du hast hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und das weißt du seit einundzwanzig Jahren, also mach dich endlich fertig, du wirst in fünfzehn Minuten abgeholt.“  
Mit diesen Worten ließ die Frau ihren aufmüpfigen Bruder einfach liegen und stürmte hastig hinaus, um die Tür betont grantig hinter sich zuzuknallen.

„Man, die macht vielleicht einen Stress. Und für dieses Theater hast du dich damals so unbeirrbar an dein Leben geklammert? Ist ja zum Kotzen.“

Erschöpft wandte Malik den Blick zu seiner Linken und taxierte den dunkelhäutigen Hünen, der unvermittelt neben ihm sitzend aufgetaucht war und lethargisch das Gesicht in einer Hand abstützte.

„Nein.., dafür eigentlich nicht. Aber so läuft das hier nun mal, das weißt du doch mittlerweile.“

Gähnend hob der Kleinere die Beine über die Bettkante und streckte sich ausgiebig, während Marik offenkundig lustlos aus seiner Position auf die Matratze kippte.

„Heißt das, wir müssen diesen ganzen Scheiß jetzt noch mal durchkauen? Ich will nicht schon wieder zusehen müssen, wie eine panische Schlampe schlechten Smalltalk vorführt, das hält doch niemand aus.“  
Die veilchenfarbenen, kalten Augen verrieten tatsächlich eine Spur von kindlich widerspenstigem Unwillen und ließen den anderen Blonden amüsiert Luft ausstoßen.

„ Naja, wenn mein Vater so unbedingt will, dass ich heute dahin gehe...“

Gelassen öffnete der Jüngere seinen Schrank und kramte sich eilig eine Jeans und einen Pullover heraus.

„...sollten wir zusehen, dass wir in den nächsten zehn Minuten verschwunden sind, hm?“

*

Der Tag war bereits weit vorangeschritten, als das Licht der gleißenden Mittagssonne in breiten Strahlen durch die Jalousien flutete und sich fast schillernd auf leichenblasser Haut und zerzaustem weißem Haar niederschlug.

Bakura war eigentlich schon vor einer guten halben Stunde wieder zu sich gekommen, doch sein Körper war noch immer dermaßen ausgelaugt, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte, als bewegungslos auf der Matratze zu liegen und apathisch an seine Wand zu starren.

Wie viel Uhr mochte es wohl sein? Welcher Tag war heute? Der Albino hatte absolut jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier schon nackt und gequält zwischen den zerknautschten Decken vegetierte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es her war, dass Akefia sich an ihm vergangen hatte. Wie lange es dauern würde, bis der Dämon nach der nächsten Mahlzeit verlangte. Oder ob er seinem Wirt überhaupt noch die Chance lassen würde, sich von den letzten Übergriffen zu erholen.

Weitere zwanzig Minuten verstrichen, bis der Weißhaarige sich endlich unter einer enormen Willensanstrengung aufraffen konnte und wie betäubt auf der Bettkante sitzen blieb.

Wie lange er diesen unersättlichen Angriffen wohl noch würde standhalten können? Es mochte wohl schon an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn Bakura noch das Ende diesen Jahres erlebte, denn er spürte nur zu gut, dass seine sterbliche Hülle allmählich an ihre Grenzen stieß.

Benommen ließ er die zitternden bleichen Finger über die eigene wund liebkoste Haut wandern, welche bei der zaghaften Berührung nur noch mehr zu schmerzen begann. Sein ganzer Rumpf, sein Hals, alles brannte unter den Folgen der ungezügelten Küsse und Bisse, die ihn so lange gepeinigt hatten, dass nun alles mit Rötungen und Knutschflecken übersät war. Wie der Rest des mageren Leibes aussah, wollte er lieber gar nicht erst wissen.

Langgezogenes Knurren ließ den Weißhaarigen aus seinen unklaren Gedanken aufschrecken, ehe ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass ihm unerträglich übel war – vor Hunger.

Natürlich. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Das Schicksal kannte wirklich kein Erbarmen mit ihm.

Ein resignierendes Seufzen entkam der hellen Kehle, bevor ihr Besitzer sich schwankend auf die wackligen Beine erhob und erst einmal in den Flur stolperte, nur, um dort zu erkennen, dass um diese Zeit kein einziger Lieferservice geöffnet hatte.

Der übermüdete Exorzist ließ den Kopf unglücklich in den Nacken fallen.

Soweit er wusste, befand sich nichts Genießbares mehr in seinem Kühlschrank und sein egomaner Mitbewohner hatte ohne Not sämtliche Instantgerichte aufgefressen, sodass dem erschöpften Mann nun nichts anderes übrig blieb, als einkaufen zu gehen.

Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob Akefia das mit Absicht machte – obwohl er die Antwort längst kannte.

Gähnend schlurfte er in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, wo er lethargisch in den Schränken wühlte, um sich etwas halbwegs akzeptables zum anziehen herauszufischen. Wohin der Inkubus wohl jedes Mal verschwand, nachdem er sich an seinem Wirt gelabt hatte? Schließlich war er nur selten da gewesen, wenn Bakura wieder zu sich kam und -

Kurz hielten die bleichen Hände inne, als der Albino merkte, wie seine Gedanken abermals in unangenehme Richtungen zu rasen begannen.

Ob der Dunkelhäutige in jener Zeit wohl andere Opfer verschlang? Ob er wohl...andere Menschen auf dieselbe Weise bewusstlos liebte, wie den geschwächten Exorzisten?

Seufzend schlüpfte der Weißhaarige in seine Jeans und knöpfte sie anschließend geistesabwesend zu.

So oft hatte er seinem Geliebten diese Fragen gestellt. So oft hatte Akefia ihm lachend erwidert, dass ihn all diese Dinge nicht das Geringste angehen würden.

Vorsichtig zog er sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf, leise zischend darauf achtend, das Stechen der überreizten Haut nicht unnötig zu verschlimmern.

Der sinnliche Verführer hatte dem verrückten Plan seines geplagten Gegenstücks damals ohne Zögern zugestimmt. Dem Plan möglichst viele Menschen zu fressen, um sich dann für einen Haufen Geld von Bakura austreiben zu lassen. Aber...es war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes, wenn der Langhaarige selbst entschied, wen der Dämon überfiel. Wenn der unglückliche Heimgesuchte selbst entscheiden durfte, wem er wie viel Intimität seines Komplizen zugestand.

Resignierend verschloss er das Möbelstück wieder.

Rasende Eifersucht war schrecklich. Und sie war noch weit schrecklicher, wenn die Person, auf welche sie sich bezog, nichts weiter als kalten Hohn dafür übrig hatte...

Knallend fiel die schwere Wohnungstür ins Schloss, ehe der Albino seine Schlüssel in die Jackentasche schob und sich gähnend die endlosen Stufen hinabschleppte. Er würde lediglich einige neue Instantnudeln kaufen und dann schleunigst wieder den Heimweg antreten, schließlich fehlte ihm für ernsthaftes Kochen ohnehin die Energie und ein oder zwei Fertiggerichte würden völlig ausreichen, um Akefia beschäftigt zu halten.

So vertieft in seine heutigen schlichten Pläne, bekam der bleiche Mann gar nicht mit, dass er längst einem alten Bekannten ins Auge gefallen war. Einem alten Bekannten, der äußerst erfreut grinste und dem Weißhaarigen mit schnellen Schritten folgte, bevor er vollkommen skrupellos dessen Namen zu rufen begann - auf eine fast anmaßend vertraute Weise.

Bakura blieb augenblicklich wie angewurzelt stehen und holte so tief wie nur möglich Luft. Nein. Nein, nicht schon wieder. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt! Allein die gut gelaunte Stimme ließ verzweifelten Ärger in ihm aufsteigen. Konnte dieser elende Quälgeist ihn nicht einfach zufrieden lassen...? War es wirklich so schwer, den ausgezehrten Exorzisten einfach zu ignorieren...? Ihn einfach höflich zu übersehen?

Der blasse Einzelgänger kniff eine Sekunde die Augen zusammen, als sich ihm hastige Schritte näherten und schluckte seinen gesamten Frust auf einen Schlag herunter. Nein, nein, nein. So einfach würde er sich dem Unausweichlichen bestimmt nicht ergeben.

„Was für ein Zufall, dass wir uns schon wieder begegnen, das muss wohl Schicksal sein, nicht wahr? Bist du auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Auftrag?“

Maliks Worte klangen so unbeschwert, fröhlich und ekelhaft liebenswert, dass der Blassere ihm am liebsten einfach die Faust ins Gesicht gerammt hätte. Wie sollte er diese Göre bloß je wieder loswerden?

„Nein, nicht ganz...“, gespielt freundlich wandte sich der Ältere zu seinem lästigen Verfolger um und lächelte betont abweisend, bevor er sich gähnend durch die langen milchfarbenen Strähnen fuhr.

„Ich habe nur mal wieder völlig verpennt, einkaufen zu gehen und jetzt treibt mich der reine Hunger auf die Straße, weshalb ich nun auch weiter muss...“

Bakura gab sich nicht einmal mehr Mühe, den Ägypter vor sich höflich abzufertigen. Ihm war immer noch fürchterlich schlecht und er merkte zunehmend, dass sein Kreislauf langsam Probleme bekam, ihn anständig auf den Beinen zu halten. Dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er einfach besinnungslos in sich zusammenbrach. Und das wollte er doch nach Möglichkeit vermeiden. Zumal er -

„Das trifft sich ja hervorragend! Ich wollte gerade sowieso etwas essen gehen!“

Warme karamellfarbene Finger ergriffen das fahle knochige Handgelenk und zogen den Weißhaarigen mit sanfter Gewalt von seinem ursprünglichen Weg fort, ehe dieser protestieren konnte.

„Ich kenne hier in der Gegend ein fantastisches Restaurant, wo man wirklich wahnsinnig schnell bedient wird! Ich lade dich ein!“

Bakura seufzte unhörbar auf, bevor er sich widerstandslos von dem anderen davonzerren ließ. Naja. Wenn das Essen umsonst war, konnte er dem Ganzen ja zumindest eine Chance geben...


	5. Caught

„Alle Frauen haben schon gesehn diesen Maaaaann...“  
Die rauchige Stimme der Frau vor ihm ließ Bakura leicht ungläubig die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehen, ehe er langsam nach dem nächsten Glas griff, um es gewissenhaft trocken zu polieren.  
„Seid ihr wirklich sicher, dass ihr euch das nicht bloß eingebildet habt? Ich kann mir das eigentlich nicht vorstellen...“  
Die Skepsis in den Worten des jungen Barkeepers war nicht zu überhören und stachelte die große Traube von Damen um ihn herum nur zu noch mehr Übertreibungen an. Glaubte er zumindest.  
„Natürlich sind wir sicher!“, erwiderte eine von ihnen und blies dem genervten Mann erneut eine riesige Wolke erstickenden Zigarettenqualm ins Gesicht.  
„Wer ihn einmal gesehen hat, weiß sofort, dass er nicht von dieser Welt ist! Manchmal erscheint er in Spiegeln oder irgendwo im Laden...manche behaupten sogar, mit ihm geschlafen zu haben!“  
Ein geisterhafter Bordellbesucher, der sich vorzugsweise in Spiegeln herumtrieb.   
Der Weißhaarige hätte sich beinahe die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen, ehe er im letzten Moment die Fassung bewahrte.   
Der Chef dieses Ladens hatte ihn ja schon davor gewarnt, dass die Prostituierten hier ein wenig absonderlich und durchgeknallt waren, aber dass sie dem garstigen Studenten schon nach einem Monat mit solch einem Schwachsinn kommen würden, hätte er niemals erwartet.  
„Ich hoffe, er hat die auserwählten Ladies dann wenigstens anständig bezahlt~“, kicherte er spöttisch und wollte sich eben abwenden, um einige der leeren Alkoholflaschen auszutauschen, als kalte Finger unerwartet sein Handgelenk packten.  
„Du solltest nicht zu viel über ihn lachen, das mag er nämlich überhaupt nicht.“, zischte eine der Huren und taxierte den verdatterten Albino aus überraschend ernsten und klaren Augen.  
„Es hat seine Gründe, dass keiner unserer Barleute lange hier geblieben ist! Den Mädchen hat er im Grunde nie etwas getan, doch mit den männlichen Angestellten sieht es da ganz anders aus.“  
Bakura spürte für eine Sekunde wie sich sein Gesicht in echtem Hohn zu verzerren drohte, bevor er sich gelassen von der anderen los machte und endlich zu seiner Arbeit umdrehte.  
„Das mag ja alles sein, aber ich war für Spukgeschichten leider noch nie sonderlich anfällig.“  
„Das ist keine Spukgeschichte!“  
Der empörte Protest der blöden Weiber ließ den bleichen Jungen nur belustigt schnauben.  
Also wirklich, unfassbar, was die Leute für einen Schwachsinn glaubten. Und selbst, wenn es keiner war, so war der Weißhaarige sich doch recht sicher, dass er selbst einem geisterhaften Mann im Spiegel das gleiche sagen würde, wie allen anderen Besuchern auch: dass er mindestens einen Drink kaufen musste, um nicht hinausgeworfen zu werden.  
„Ich bring kurz die alten Flaschen in den Keller, passt solange auf die Bar auf, ja?“, rief er den erbosten Frauen nur Minuten später zu und machte sich mit einem vollgeladenen Pappkarton in die hinteren Räumlichkeiten des Etablissements auf.  
Ihre ärgerlichen Blicke scherten ihn nicht mehr, schon längst hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass diese albernen Tussen wegen aller möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge auf ihn wütend wurden, ob er nun etwas für sie konnte oder nicht – da war es auch vollkommen irrelevant, ob sie nun noch einen weiteren Punkt für ihren Zorn gefunden hatten.  
Hektisch tasteten die fahlen Finger nach dem Lichtschalter, der Bakura die Treppe in den Untergrund erleuchten sollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund blieb das bekannte Knacken der Fluorlampen diesmal aus. Der Albino stieß ein angepisstes Schnauben aus, bevor er seine Last nicht sonderlich geräuschlos zu Boden gleiten ließ.  
„Was zum Fick ist jetzt wieder dein Problem?!“, fauchte er ungehalten und hämmerte mehrmals gegen den Schalter, ehe er aufrichtig frustriert mit dem Fuß ausholte und gegen den unnützen Auslöser trat.  
Himmel, noch mal, wie er das hasste! Sein Vorgesetzter wusste seit zwei Wochen, dass dieses Drecksding einen Wackelkontakt hatte und nur dann funktionierte, wenn es ihm beliebte! Wo zum Geier war er hier denn bloß gelandet?!  
Müde ließ er sich einen Moment auf den oberen Absatz fallen und starrte verbittert in die gähnende Finsternis vor ihm.  
Wenn ihn die Geldnot seines studentischen Daseins nicht dermaßen drangsaliert hätte, hätte er hier sofort gekündigt. Für das, was er hier jeden Abend über sich ergehen lassen musste, war die Bezahlung nämlich entschieden zu gering, aber...  
Seufzend richtete sich der Langhaarige wieder auf und klopfte seine Hose ab, ehe er abermals die blöde Kiste empor hob.  
Leider Gottes war er so überhaupt nicht in der Position, sich irgendetwas auszusuchen. Es gab niemanden, der ihn unterstützte. Oder von dem er Unterstützung gewollt hätte. Und sein gewähltes, freies Leben brachte leider nun mal des öfteren akute Geldprobleme mit sich, die er irgendwie kompensieren musste. Selbst auf Kosten seines überstrapazierten Nervenkostüms.  
Vorsichtig und langsam stieg er in die tiefe Dunkelheit hinab, unablässig in seinen Gedanken die einzelnen Stufen abzählend, damit er nicht auf den letzten Metern ins Schleudern geriet. Das nächste Mal musste er dringend daran denken, eine Taschenlampe mitzubringen, anstatt sich darauf zu verlassen, dass der dämliche Inhaber das Licht endlich wieder -  
„Ah, ein neuer Mitarbeiter und diesmal auch noch ausgesprochen hübsch.“  
Die unerwartete Stimme ließ Bakura abrupt inne halten und irritiert in die Schwärze lauschen.  
Was zum...?  
„Wer ist da?“, fragte er argwöhnisch und drehte den Kopf, um nach weiteren Geräuschen zu horchen. Keine Antwort. Nur das gleichmäßige Rauschen der Heizungsrohre. Hatte er sich das Wispern bloß eingebildet...?  
Noch einige Sekunden verharrte er bewegungslos, dann zuckte er ignorant die Schultern und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Wahrscheinlich hörte er bloß schon Stimmen – kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass er seit einer Woche kaum geschlafen hatte.  
Klirrend ließ der Student schließlich die Ursache seiner Strapazen in einer Ecke zu Boden fallen und streckte sich mit einem herzhaften Gähnen, bevor er sich wieder dem Gang zur Oberwelt zuwandte. Er war so unendlich froh, dass er nach dieser Schicht endlich drei Tage frei bekommen würde. Drei Tage, an welchen er so lange schlafen konnte, wie er es wollte. Drei Tage, an welchen er sich nicht diesen Schwachsinn hier antun musste! Drei Tage, an denen er endlich -  
Das Gefühl einer warmen, feuchten Zunge, die geradezu genüsslich über seinen hinteren Nacken strich, ließ den entgeisterten Weißhaarigen augenblicklich wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.  
Was...was war...?  
„Willst du tatsächlich schon wieder gehen?“  
In der tiefen Stimme schwang unverkennbar ein süffisantes Grinsen mit.  
„Dabei habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir beide uns unbedingt näher kennen lernen sollten~“  
Das Gesicht des bleichen Mannes entgleiste rettungslos, während sich all seine Nackenhaare in rasantem Tempo aufstellten.  
Was...was...war da gerade passiert, sollte...sollte er hier unten...nicht...allein sein?  
„Ach weh, jetzt sag nicht, dass ich dich erschreckt habe.“, feixte der fremde Mann hinter ihm und Bakura gelang nur knapp einen letzten, tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen.  
Nun war es also so weit. Die Prostituierten hatten ihn so oft vor dem hier gewarnt. Und er hatte darüber gelacht. Und nun...  
Fast reflexartig ballte der Albino die Hand zur Faust, ehe er in einer schnellen Bewegung herum fuhr und mit aller Kraft in die Finsternis hinter ihm schlug.  
Nein. Nein, nein, nein! Er würde sich hier garantiert nicht von einem der besoffenen Freier besudeln lassen, die sich alle tausend Jahre in die Untiefen des Bordells verirrten und nun anscheinend nicht begriffen, dass der eisige Barkeeper nicht im Geringsten über weibliche Geschlechtsorgane verfügte und auch keinesfalls körperlichen Kontakt wünschte.  
„Du bist nicht leicht zu beeindrucken, was? Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass wir uns näher kennen lernen sollten!“  
Der Student kam gar nicht richtig dazu, dem hämischen Gefasel zuzuhören. Zu verblüfft war er über die Tatsache, dass sein Schlag ins Leere gegangen war. Wie konnte das sein? Wie lange war der Pisser denn schon hier unten gewesen, dass sich seine Augen so gut an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten? Denn nur so konnte er sich das präzise Ausweichen des anderen überhaupt erklären.  
„Wer auch immer du bist, du dummer Bastard, du hast hier unten absolut nichts verloren, also verpiss dich schleunigst nach oben, bevor ich den Wachdienst rufe!“  
Der gereizte Zorn wurde nur mit erheitertem Gelächter beantwortet.  
„Verloren habe ich vielleicht nichts, aber soeben gefunden durchaus~“  
Völlig perplex fühlte der bleiche Angestellte, wie zwei samtweiche Hände von hinten über seine Hüften glitten und mit einer ungeheuerlichen Selbstverständlichkeit in seine Hose rutschten, um die gierigen Finger lüstern über seinen Schritt kriechen zu lassen.  
„Wenn du ein paar Minuten still hältst, kann ich ein paar sehr nette Dinge mit deinem Körper anstellen~“  
Der warme Atem und die lasziven Worte neben dem blassen Ohr blieben für die Länge eines Wimpernschlags unbeachtet.  
Bakura hätte schwören können, dass er gerade mit dem Rücken an der Wand gestanden hatte. So nah, dass dort eigentlich kein Platz mehr für irgendjemand anderen gewesen wäre. Wie kam dieser unheimliche Kerl dann hinter...?  
Eine Gänsehaut überfuhr den gesamten fahlen Leib, als der Student spürte, wie der andere ohne große Probleme sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen begann und den stetig größer werdenden Ausschnitt nutzte, um die schmächtigen Schultern und den freigelegten Nacken mit immer intensiveren Küssen zu liebkosen.  
Der Albino wollte sich losreißen, den anderen anbrüllen, ob er den Verstand verloren habe, dem Scheißkerl einen gehörigen Tritt zwischen die Beine verpassen, aber...!  
Die braunen Augen schlossen sich in ehrlicher Hingabe, als der Weißhaarige seinen Widerstand gegen den seltsamen Fremden endgültig aufgab und sich erregt seufzend gegen den Körper in seinem Rücken sinken ließ.  
Bakura wusste buchstäblich nicht, was er hier tat. Nie war es seine Art gewesen, mit irgendwem einfach herum zu machen, schon gar nicht mit jemandem, dessen gottverdammtes Gesicht er noch nicht einmal kannte, nie war es seine Art gewesen, sich einfach ungefragt betatschen zu lassen, aber...  
Ein erstes leises Aufstöhnen verließ die schmalen Lippen des Verführten, während die schlanke Hand in seiner Hose nun schamlos in seine Unterwäsche hinein schlüpfte, um ihn dort von Neuem zu beglücken. Gleichmäßig, zärtlich und fast unerträglich erregend schmiegten sich die weichen Finger des Unbekannten wieder und wieder an seiner aufkommenden Erektion entlang, schneller und schneller massierten sie die stetig fester werdende Verhärtung, heftiger und heftiger saugten die warmen Lippen an der angespannten hellen Haut.  
Der Langhaarige fühlte, dass es nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden sein konnte, bis der Fremde ihn endlich zum Klimax brachte. Bis er Bakura so unwiderruflich scharf gemacht hatte, dass dieser wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in der Hand eines anderen kommen würde. Schon stellte er sich atemlos auf den wahrscheinlich sehr gewaltig ausfallenden Orgasmus ein, den dieses ganze Szenario hier nach sich ziehen musste, schon krallte er in aufrichtiger lustvoller Erwartung die Nägel in die fremden Handgelenke – als ein kratzendes Geräusch ertönte und der kleine unscheinbare Raum unerwartet von gleißendem, kalten Licht geflutet wurde.  
„Bakura,was, zur verfickten Hölle, treibst du hier unten?!“, schnauzte eine ungehaltene Stimme.   
„Die Mädchen sagen, du wärst seit zwanzig Minuten weg, glaubst du, ich bezahle dich hier für's herumlungern?!“  
Der sichtlich erzürnte, kahle Mann, der auf der obersten Treppenstufe aufgetaucht war, sah aus, als würde er gerade einen ausgewachsenen Wutanfall herunterschlucken, doch der Albino vor ihm brauchte trotzdem einen Moment, um wieder in der Realität anzukommen.  
„Was...?“  
Irritiert blickte der Jüngere an seinem Körper herab. Sein Hemd saß einwandfrei, auch seine Hose war noch genau dort, wo sie hingehörte. Nicht mal eine Beule zeichnete sich unter dem festen Stoff ab.  
Was zum Teufel...?  
„Wenn du pennen willst, sollte ich dich vielleicht lieber einfach heimschicken, was? Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass der Job nicht für Leute geeignet ist, die nicht lange stehen können!“  
Der verblüffte Barkeeper schüttelte hastig den Kopf, bevor er eilig zu seinem verärgerten Vorgesetzten hinauf stürmte und entschuldigend vor diesem das Haupt neigte.  
„Ich...ich hab keine Ahnung, was passiert ist und warum ich so lange weg war, ich...ich muss mir wohl den Kopf angeschlagen haben, weil das Licht wieder einmal nicht ging und -“  
„Schwachsinn!“, zischte ihn der Besitzer hörbar gereizt an, ehe er den schmächtigen Jungen grob zur Seite schubste und die Kellertür zuschlug.  
„Der Elektriker war erst heute Mittag hier, die Lampe funktioniert wieder einwandfrei, also verschone mich mit deinen bescheuerten Ausreden und mach, dass du wieder an die Arbeit kommst, der Laden ist längst total überfüllt und die Cocktails mischen sich nicht von allein!“  
Bakura verstand die Welt nicht mehr, aber eine leise Ahnung sagte ihm, dass jetzt ein schlechter Zeitpunkt wäre ausgiebig über das Ganze nachzudenken.  
„Natürlich, sofort!“, gab er artig zur Antwort und rannte so schnell wie nur möglich in den vorderen Bereich des Hauses zurück, wo die extrem angepissten Huren schon zeternd auf ihn warteten.  
Fast mechanisch begann er in größter Eile Drinks zusammenzuschütten, den bockigen Prostituierten Zimmerschlüssel in die Hände zu drücken und völlig besoffene Typen um einige Hunderter zu erleichtern.  
Was, zum Henker, war da gerade eben geschehen? Hatte eine der Frauen ihm aus Spaß irgendetwas in sein Getränk gemischt, welches immer unbemerkt unter der Theke stand? Hatte er sich irgendwie den Schädel angestoßen oder einen Stromschlag bekommen?! Er begriff einfach nicht, woher dieser absurde Traum -  
„Bakura!“  
Der halb gekreischte Ruf ließ den Weißhaarigen verstört zusammenzucken und den Blick hochreißen.  
„W...was ist?“, fragte er abgespannt und starrte verwirrt in das düstere Gesicht seiner zickigen Kollegin.  
„Schläfst du, oder was?“, fauchte die vollbusige Brünette und begann übellaunig mit ihren langen, gemachten Nägeln auf der Theke herumzuklackern.  
„Ich habe einen Gast. Einen guten. Einen sehr guten. Und er will seit zehn Minuten eine Flasche Sekt, bring sie uns gefälligst!“  
Der Student bekam nicht einmal die Chance etwas zu erwidern, da hatte sich die unwirsche Frau schon wieder abgewandt und war grantig in ihrer Heimatsprache fluchend in der Menge verschwunden.  
Bakura merkte, wie echter Zorn in ihm aufwallte. Wenn der Typ wirklich so ein toller Hengst war, hätte doch eine von den Damen längst ihren Arsch heben und das Getränk selbst holen können.  
Noch erboster als sonst ging der Albino in die Hocke und riss eine mächtige Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank, bevor er wahllos einen Haufen Gläser packte und sich mit seinen Utensilien in die Menschenmassen zu quetschen begann. Wie er das haaaasste.  
Unablässig wurde er von riesigen nackten Brüsten, ebenso entblößten Hintern und widerlich grapschenden Männerhänden hin und her geschubst, ohne wirklich vom Fleck zu kommen und ohne überhaupt noch eine Orientierung zu haben, wo er eigentlich hin wollte. Es war zum Kotzen. Sicher, er war wie jeder andere Kerl, auch er mochte Ärsche und gegen gigantische Titten hatte er im Grunde ebenfalls nichts einzuwenden, aber das hier ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven!  
Abermals stieß einer der komplett alkoholisierten Freier gegen ihn und drohte schon, den viel zu schmal gebauten Jungen samt seiner teuren Sektflasche umzuwerfen, als wie aus dem Nichts ein Arm zwischen den Menschen hindurch jagte und den Albino im letzten Moment am Handgelenk packte, bevor dieser nach hinten kippte.  
Erleichtert und doch perplex hob Bakura den Blick und fixierte seinen Retter mit ehrlichem Erstaunen.  
Das Licht in diesem Lokal war von Natur aus grottenschlecht und der ständig umherwabernde, niemals nachlassende Zigarettenrauch vernebelte eigentlich jede Sicht so dermaßen, dass man manchmal nicht einmal sicher sagen konnte, ob und wer da vor einem ging, doch hier...  
Das breite Grinsen strahlend weißer Zähne, welche in dieser Düsternis fast zu leuchten schienen, schlug den Barkeeper in Sekundenbruchteilen in seinen Bann. Ebenso wie die unverkennbar karamellfarbene Bräune der schlanken Finger, die ihn noch knapp ergriffen hatten. Ebenso wie das milchfarbene, zerzauste kurze Haar. Ebenso wie die hellen, amüsierten Augen, für deren Ausdruck sich in der menschlichen Sprache keine Worte fanden.  
Der Blassere spürte, wie sein Herz für eine Sekunde schneller schlug. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann jemals ein solch schöner Mensch in ihr Etablissement gekommen war.  
„Das war mal wirklich knapp, was?“  
Der Dunkelhäutige lachte erheitert und zog den Kleineren mit einem heftigen Ruck wieder zu sich, um ihn mit der anderen Hand enger an sich zu drücken.  
„Ich werde mal so frei sein, dir ein wenig Geleit zu unserem Platz zu geben, damit die Weiber dir nicht den Kopf abreißen, okay? Halt einfach deine Sektflasche fest.“  
Bakura nickte nur und ließ sich widerstandslos von dem anderen durch das Getümmel ziehen, wobei er nicht umhin kam, den ausgesprochen durchtrainierten Körperbau und das berauschend intensive Parfüm des Größeren zu bemerken.  
Das musste der Gast sein, von dem die Ziege eben gesprochen hatte. Er musste einfach. Es kam so gut wie nie vor, dass die Prostituierten einen Freier als 'sehr gut' bezeichneten und einen wie diesen gab es hier nun wirklich nicht oft.  
Schüchtern hob er das Gesicht ein Stück und musterte still die formvollendeten Züge seines unerwarteten Helfers, während er dagegen ankämpfte, sich wie ein kleines Mädchen mit seinem neu entdeckten Prinzen zu fühlen.  
Was war bloß mit ihm los? Auch dieser Mann war nichts weiter als ein Kunde, der mit ein oder zwei der Mädchen schlafen und dann wieder verschwinden würde, weiter nichts. Sie würden einander wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen, schließlich kamen viel zu viele Typen nur ein einziges Mal hier vorbei und...  
„Wir sind da.“  
Die sanften Worte der tiefen Stimme rissen Bakura umgehend aus seiner inneren Abwesenheit, ehe er sich unter den erbosten Blicken der Huren beeilte die Sektflasche zu öffnen und die unzähligen Gläser auf einem Tisch in der Mitte abzustellen.  
Jaja, die dummen Kühe hassten, wenn er sie bei ihren Verführungsversuchen störte, aber ändern konnte er es nun mal auch nicht.  
„Verlässt du uns etwa schon wieder?“  
Die Frage des anderen Weißhaarigen klang so ehrlich, dass der Albino am liebsten etwas anderes geantwortet hätte.  
„Ja, es ist ziemlich voll und...“, kurz blickte er zu den bitterböse funkelnden Frauen. „Ich will wirklich keinesfalls stören.“  
„Tatsächlich?“  
Der fremde Besucher schien ernsthaft betrübt.  
„Das ist zu schade, aber...“  
Urplötzlich beugte der Dunkelhäutige sich vor und zog den fahlen, hageren Leib näher zu sich, um dem völlig überrumpelten Barkeeper einen unnachgiebigen Kuss auf die dünnen Lippen zu pressen.  
„Dann komm doch vorbei, wenn der Trubel sich verzogen hat. Ich warte gern so lang.“  
Das leise Flüstern versank im genervten Geschimpfe der Nutten, welche nun erst recht versuchten, den ungewöhnlichen Gast, welcher sich in ihre Mitte gesetzt hatte, zu bezirzen und Bakura endlich loszuwerden.  
Benommen wankte der geplagte Kellner zur Theke zurück, wobei er die Handfläche auf den Mund gepresst hielt und verzweifelt versuchte, seine feuerrote Gesichtsfarbe loszuwerden.  
Dieser...dieser fremde Mann, er...roch nach Honig, Kardamom, Moschus und tausend anderen netten Dingen und...sein Kuss...  
Bakura schlug betreten die Augen nieder und versuchte seine aufkeimende Verunsicherung mit aller Macht wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Sein Kuss...hatte nach Vanille und Rosen geschmeckt. Wie ein süßes Dessert. Wie etwas aus seiner Kindheit, was der Albino längst vergessen hatte, aber dessen Erinnerung ihn mit tiefer Glückseligkeit erfüllte.  
So einen Menschen fand man wirklich nur sehr sehr selten. Zumindest dachte er dies, als er sich schließlich tief beschämt hinter die Bar zurückzog, um weiter seinen Aufgaben nachzugehen.  
Der Rest der Nacht verlief relativ ereignislos und davon abgesehen, dass der bleiche Mann immer wieder buchstäblich fühlen konnte, wie helle Augen ihn aus der Masse heraus mit unverhohlenem lüsternem Interesse beobachteten, kam es doch zu keinen nennenswerten Momenten mehr, sodass der Student schließlich die Tür hinter dem letzten Freier zuschlug und erleichtert aufatmend abschloss. Gott sei Dank, auch diesen furchtbaren Abend hatte er überstanden.  
Einige Sekunden hielt der Weißhaarige inne, ehe er fast vorsichtig den Blick zu der riesigen Couch an der Wand gleiten ließ.  
Natürlich. Der Dunkelhäutige, der heute wahrscheinlich jeden durch seine bloße Anwesenheit um den Verstand gebracht hatte, war längst verschwunden.  
Bakura stieß ein resignierendes Schnauben aus. Zugegeben, es war aber auch wirklich dämlich von ihm gewesen, den Worten des Fremden so viel Bedeutung beizumessen.   
Der Kerl hatte sich wohl einfach nur ein paar Gratisdrinks oder ähnliches erhofft, wenn er auch noch den Barmann um den Finger wickelte. Wie albern, solche Annäherungen mit offensichtlicher Absicht ernstzunehmen.  
Der Langhaarige seufzte schwer, bevor er sich abwandte, um das Bordell wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und alle Lichter auszuschalten.  
In spätestens einer Stunde war er hier mit allem fertig und dann konnte er endlich heimgehen, ein wenig schlafen und auch mal wieder etwas für die Universität tun.  
Gähnend machte er sich in die hinteren Räume auf und stieg schließlich eine Wendeltreppe hinab, die ihn zu all den im Untergrund versteckten Zimmern führen würde. Manchmal hasste er wirklich, dass er hier ständig diesen Rundgang machen musste, bloß weil die Frauen die simple Regel nicht begriffen, dass der letzte alle Lichter abschalten sollte.  
Allein zwölf Zimmer musste er hier unten überprüfen, bevor er sich dem ganzen Chaos im Erdgeschoss zuwenden konnte. Dem Whirlpool, den Bädern, der Bar...er wollte lieber nicht zu viel über dieses Tohuwabohu nachdenken.  
Genervt riss er eine Tür nach der anderen auf und knipste alle Lampen aus, bis endlich nur noch ein Raum übrig war. Das Spiegelzimmer. Der Ort, von dem der Student wirklich niemals verstanden hatte, was alle darin wollten. Der Ort, der im Grunde unheimlich winzig war, über drei Quadratmeter nicht hinauskam und ausschließlich durch all die zahllosen Reflexionen größer wirkte - selbst für einen Nicht – Klaustrophobiker ein eher fragwürdiges Erlebnis.  
Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er auch diese Kammer und wollte eben gleichgültig all die Lichterketten darin außer Betrieb setzen, als ein unerwarteter Umstand ihn erstarren ließ.  
Auf dem schlecht ausgeleuchteten Boden lag jemand. Ein Mann, wenn er die Statur richtig einschätzte.  
Bakura zischte unwillkürlich gereizt. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. War hier echt einer von diesen blöden notgeilen Idioten eingepennt und der dürre Angestellte durfte nun zusehen, wie er den Wichser wieder hinaus bekam?  
„Hey.“, endgültig verstimmt und nicht gerade sanft trat er den anderen in die Seite, bevor er ihn sehr unhöflich zu rütteln begann.  
„Du kannst hier nicht pennen, wir sind kein Hotel. Mach, dass du abhaust!“  
Dem Albino entglitten alle Gesichtszüge, als der Angesprochene plötzlich völlig gelassen den weißhaarigen Schopf hob, um ihn auf einer karamellfarbenen Hand abzustützen und den missgelaunten Jungen aus hellen, vergnügten Augen zu taxieren.  
„Ah, entschuldige, ich muss eingeschlafen sein, während ich auf dich gewartet habe~“  
Der Kleinere konnte fühlen, wie ihm augenblicklich all sein Blut in den Kopf schoss, ehe er aus einem merkwürdigen Instinkt heraus die Tür hinter sich verriegelte. Oh Gott, nein.  
„Ge...gewartet?“, stammelte er sichtlich entgeistert und fuhr sich in einer peinlich berührten Geste durch die langen Haare. Was...was sollte das hier denn werden, wenn es fertig war?  
„Natürlich, das sagte ich doch.“  
Das warme Lachen des Dunkelhäutigen, gepaart mit seinem umwerfend anziehenden Parfüm und seinem überwältigend erotischen Körperbau, ließ Bakura einen sehr sehr langen Moment an seiner eigenen Sexualität zweifeln, bevor er sich in letzter Sekunde noch fasste und den Größeren ehrlich entschuldigend ansah.  
„Ich fürchte, ich muss...Sie trotzdem bitten, zu gehen. Wir haben mittlerweile geschlossen und der Chef wird ziemlich wütend sein, wenn ich nicht bald -“  
„Nur ein paar Minuten~“, kicherte der andere und packte den dünnen Barkeeper unnachgiebig am Handgelenk.  
„Du wirst es ganz sicher nicht bereuen und wozu hast du sonst die Tür versperrt, hm?“  
„Ich...“  
Befangen ging der Albino vor seinem Gegenüber auf die Knie und betrachtete ihn abermals. Nicht merkend, dass er hier wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange saß.  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich...“  
Einige Sekunden herrschte tödliche Stille.  
Dann riss der Unbekannte den blassen Studenten verlangend zu sich heran und begann ihn so herrisch und gierig zu küssen, dass dem Jungen keine andere Wahl blieb, als all die Küsse mit voller Hingabe zu erwidern.  
Ohne jede Gegenwehr ließ der Langhaarige sich von seinem Liebhaber in die Matratze drücken, krallte seine Finger verlangend in die breiten Schultern und protestierte nicht einmal, als er begriff, dass der andere gerade seine Hose öffnete.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier auf ihn zukam, ob der seltsame Gast ihn zu ficken gedachte, oder ob er den Schwächeren einfach nur anfassen wollte, aber...eigentlich war ihm dies auch vollkommen egal.  
Sein ganzes Inneres war mit einer so eigenartig unerträglichen Sehnsucht nach dem anderen gefüllt, dass Bakura ihm wahrscheinlich jeden noch so absurden Unfug mit seinem Körper erlaubt hätte. Und das keineswegs ungern.  
Unablässig liebkoste ihn der Größere auf alle nur erdenklichen Arten, küsste und biss den bleichen Nacken, streichelte die immer empfindlicheren Brustwarzen und entlockte der trockenen Kehle zunehmend verlangende Seufzer, während er die dunklen Finger stetig häufiger über den angespannten Schritt des Albinos wandern ließ. Der Student merkte benebelt, wie der andere ihn mit all seinen Berührungen langsam aber sicher in eine seltsam willenlose Gefügigkeit hineinzog. Wie er all die verantwortungsbewussten Gedanken des fahlen Angestellten einfach hinfort küsste, all die Einwände und Bedenken, erwischt zu werden, einfach hinweg massierte, all die Gedanken des Jüngeren einfach davon liebte.   
Erneut presste der Dunkelhäutige seine Hand ungeniert fester zwischen die Beine des Kleineren, dann hielt er abrupt inne und lächelte seinen für heute erwählten Geliebten schelmisch an.  
„Du warst bisher noch nie der Part, der sich vögeln lässt, hab ich Recht?“  
Der Bleichere errötete tief und glotzte den auf sinnliche Weise vulgären Kerl über sich erschrocken an.   
Nein. Nein, zugegebenermaßen war er das noch nie. Vor allem, wenn man einmal erwähnte, dass der andere Weißhaarige der erste Mann war, den Bakura jemals so nah an sich heran gelassen hatte. Dass er der erste Mann war, den der Albino jemals als dermaßen attraktiv und begehrenswert empfunden hatte.  
„Ich...nein, nicht wirklich.“  
Zaghaft wandte der Barjunge den Kopf zur Seite und blickte scheu zu seinem eigenen Spiegelbild.  
Tja, das war es dann wohl. Sein Verehrer würde vermutlich sofort das Interesse verlieren, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass er den Langhaarigen heute nicht würde anständig flachlegen können. Schließlich war offensichtlich, dass er den schmächtigen Leib nicht nur anfassen wollte und sich wesentlich mehr von ihrer ersten Annäherung versprach. Fast bereute Bakura, dass er nie -  
„Ich verstehe~“  
Die Worte des Dunkelhäutigen klangen erstaunlich heiter, bevor er dem hageren Jungen endgültig die Jeans samt Unterwäsche von den Hüften riss und sich lasziv über dessen Körpermitte beugte.  
„Dann verschieben wir das eben auf später.“  
Der Braunäugige traute seinen Ohren nicht. Der...der andere war damit zufrieden, ihm...?  
Unsicher und doch hastig setzte der Albino sich ein Stück weit auf und betrachte mit unendlicher Scham den fremden Mann, der so selbstverständlich die karamellfarbenen Lippen um die längst steinharte Erektion des Blasseren schloss. War...war das denn wirklich in Ordnung so?  
„Wie...wie heißt du eigentlich?“, stieß er bebend hervor und ließ unwillkürlich seufzend den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als liebevolle Finger zärtlich um seinen Hoden glitten.   
Der verruchte Versucher schmunzelte sanft, ehe er noch einmal von seinem Treiben abließ.  
„Akefia. Einfach nur Akefia. Und jetzt entspann dich.“  
Bakura konnte sich nicht einmal mehr über den seltsamen Namen wundern - zu plötzlich war das betörende Gefühl, als der größere Weißhaarige leidenschaftlich an der rosigen Verhärtung zu saugen begann und mit seiner Zunge Punkte streichelte, von denen der Geliebte nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie besaß. Kein Mensch hatte den Verführten je derartig berührt. Kein Mensch hatte ihn jemals zu der Reaktion getrieben, die ihn nun gnadenlos überwältigte.  
Wie wahnsinnig drückte der bleiche Junge Akefia sein zitterndes Becken entgegen, während er vor Lust schreiend die Fingernägel in das weiche Material unter sich rammte und irgendwie versuchte, halbwegs die Kontrolle zu behalten. Das hier war weiß Gott nicht der erste Blowjob, den der Student erhielt und jene, die ihm bisher zuteil geworden waren, waren auch gewiss nicht zu verachten gewesen, doch...  
„A..Akefia, ich...“  
Die gehauchten Worte gingen in einem zügellosen Stöhnen unter, ehe der atemlose Barkeeper sich schwer nach hinten kippen ließ und schaudernd vor Gier den Rücken durchbog.   
Es ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht. Der Langhaarige war völlig unfähig, auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz zu ende zu denken, geschweige denn ihn auszusprechen. Er war völlig unfähig, dem anderen seine geheimsten Bedürfnisse mitzuteilen, die ihm ob dieser unvergleichlichen Erfahrung hier unweigerlich in den Sinn kamen. Völlig unfähig, obwohl ein Gefühl ihm sagte, dass niemand außer dem Dunkelhäutigen diese intimsten Fantasien jemals würde befriedigen können.  
„Sieh an, sieh an.“  
Die maliziöse Stimme ließ Bakura eine Sekunde verwirrt an die Decke starren, bevor die weiche Zunge abermals ihrer prickelnden Aufgabe nachging.  
„Da will aber jemand ziemlich schnell zum nächsten Level übergehen, hm?“  
Das ohnehin schon gerötete Gesicht des Albinos versank augenblicklich in tiefstem, glühendem Scharlach. Was...was...was?!  
„Nun, wenn es dein Wunsch ist.“  
Bakura bekam nicht einmal die Zeit, die Bemerkungen des anderen zu verarbeiten. Oder die Tatsache, dass Akefia anscheinend seine Gedanken lesen konnte...  
Selbstvergessene Seufzer und unbeherrschte Laute bahnten sich ihren Weg, als der Jüngere spürte, wie sein Liebhaber sanft und doch skrupellos mit immer mehr Fingern in sein Innerstes eindrang und ihn unnachgiebig zu penetrieren begann. Wie...wie hatte der andere das wissen können? War Bakuras Wunsch wirklich so unverkennbar gewesen? Waren seine gut gehüteten Geheimnisse für den Größeren wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen?  
Mehr konnte er nicht mehr denken, ehe er auch endgültig vergaß, dass sich direkt im Nebenzimmer zwei der hier arbeitenden Huren befanden. Es war ihm egal. Ihm war alles egal, solange er sich nur bis ans Ende seiner Kräfte von diesem Mann beglücken lassen konnte.  
Wieder und wieder stöhnte er wollüstig den Namen seines Bettgenossen und ergab sich den zahllosen Berührungen und Orgasmen so absolut willenlos, dass er erst aufhörte nach mehr zu betteln, als er seine maßlose Erschöpfung bemerkte und völlig ausgelaugt in sich zusammensank.  
Schwer atmend ließ er sich noch einige Male von dem Dunkelhäutigen küssen, dann schaute er ermattet zu, wie dieser sich erstaunlich entspannt aufsetzte.  
„Wann arbeitest du noch gleich das nächste Mal?“  
Akefias Frage ließ Bakuras Herz einen Sprung machen. Hieß...hieß das, er wollte den Kleineren wiedersehen? Hieß das, er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, den unerfahrenen Jungen nach Strich und Faden in den Himmel zu lieben?  
„In...in drei Tagen...“, raunte er schwach, aber selig und schmiegte sich eng an die festen Beine des anderen.  
„Und dann vier am Stück...“  
Der karamellfarbene Körper erzitterte unter dem Lachen seines Besitzers.  
„Vier Tage,...du bist ja wirklich das Sinnbild eines Glücksgriffs.“  
Der Albino lächelte verlegen, bevor ihm einfach die Augen zufielen und er an Ort und Stelle zufrieden einschlief. Vollkommen ausblendend, warum sie anscheinend niemand bei ihrem passionierten Liebesspiel gehört oder bemerkt hatte. Völlig ausblendend, wie sein Liebhaber überhaupt fertig gebracht hatte, unbemerkt in diesem Raum auf ihn zu warten.   
Akefia hatte offensichtlich vor, seine neue Bekanntschaft zu einer längerfristigen Geschichte zu machen. Ihre Liaison fortzuführen. Ihre kleine Liebelei nicht hier enden zu lassen. Nur das zählte.  
Und Bakura konnte es kaum erwarten. Er konnte kaum erwarten, mit diesem Mann einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und sich im Schutze der muskulösen Arme vollends und endgültig aufzugeben.   
Das musste wohl Liebe sein...  
Eine Liebe, die immer heftiger loderte, je häufiger sie einander sahen und sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit liebten. Eine Liebe, die jedes Mal noch mächtiger brannte, wenn Akefia tief mit dem Schwächeren verschmolz und ihn Empfindungen erleben ließ, die wohl nur wenige Menschen vor ihm genießen durften.  
Eine Liebe, die nur immer noch stärker wurde, selbst, wenn der fahle Barkeeper ununterbrochen Ärger für all seine plötzlichen Aussetzer und Fehler bekam. Eine Liebe, die sich nicht einmal beirren ließ, als Akefia dem Kleineren eines nachts, nach einem Liebesgeständnis, seine wahren Absichten und seine wahre Form offenbarte.  
Eine Form, die leider so gar nichts mit dem kitschig klischeehaften Bild eines Inkubus gemeinsam hatte und jeden Normalsterblichen wohl rettungslos zu Tode erschreckt hätte.  
Der Dämon hatte ihn so hämisch ausgelacht, so erbarmungslos auf den Gefühlen des Studenten herumgetrampelt und dem Albino so herablassend ins Gesicht gegrinst, während er kichernd verkündete, dass auch dieser nur eine vorbeiziehende Episode darstellte, bis Akefia ihn eines Tages, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, auffraß.  
Und Bakura konnte einfach nicht anders. Obwohl ihm die ganze Situation bis ins Detail klar war, konnte er nichts daran ändern. Er liebte Akefia abgöttisch. Allen Umständen zum Trotz.  
Und als ihm klar wurde, dass die einzige Möglichkeit den Dunkelhäutigen zum Bleiben zu bewegen darin lag, sein eigenes Leben auf's Spiel zu setzen, tat er dies ohne zu zögern.  
Lieber wollte Bakura an qualvoller Auszehrung sterben, als ein Dasein ohne das kaltherzige, gehässige Ungetüm in Menschengestalt fristen zu müssen.  
Alles drehte sich für ihn nur noch darum, möglichst viel Zeit mit Akefia zu verbringen. Bis weit hinter seine Schmerzgrenzen. Bis zum bitteren Ende.


End file.
